Memories and Dreams
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Three times she met them in the past only to make herself forget them to stop the madness. But a decade after saving the world, one of her chosen has found her. Kol informs his little witch that he and his family needs her. When a saviors only reason for living abandons her, she leaves a peaceful existence only to dive right back into the madness of war. K/K/ExfemHP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or The Originals though certain plot lines and stuff like that are mine. In fact, if I ever have other Harry Potter fanfics, I usually use my Morrigan and play around with her past to fit the needs of the story. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING:** Okay, first off, let's discuss a review I got from a "Guest"/and an actual user. THANK YOU, (before first of all), for your reviews and critique. A part of me takes offense, but I'm trying not to see it as an attack (because I know it isn't). Anyway, thanks for pointing out some flaws.

1) In my opinion, Harry Potter magic is more powerful than TVD magic. And considering the past of my fem!Harry mixed with canon and some explainatins that I put in for plot holes in the HP universe, I don't think she is a Mary Sue. She maybe powerful, but she isn't perfect. I counterbalance her power with her need to "fed" from others as well as her emotional instability.

2) My thoughts on a mate "punishing" another isn't spanking and that shit. Though, it is a logical conclusion considering BDSM and dominance, etc. I put a warning in the chapters following this further explaining it, so read it if you want. But, really, it's how YOU the READER decide to interrupt my words.

3) Probably the most important: I am trying out a new writing style. While it isn't one person's 3rd POV, it isn't 3rd complete omin either. I'm creating my own, really. It actually is reader!3rd POV. IF the name hasn't been said, and you don't know it, then you don't read it. After we get fem!Harry's name (which is revealed next chapter), it starts really focusing on her. It's an experiment, okay? Probably not ever going to do it again.

4) Fem!Harry Potter is paired with 3 male originals. Don't like it? Sorry. As for the other pairings/characters in the first 4ish chapters, a reader pointed out they aren't developed much, don't react the right way to certain things. and by introducing another element at the end of chapter 4 (it wasn't good). First off, dear reader, I really didn't want to develop most of the chapters in this fic. They were just there briefly and sent on their way. Why really spend time on characters that are going to be left? The focus here is on the Originals/fem!Potter. I get the thing about Jeremy/Damon, etc. I'm also following certain future canon pairings from the show, so...yeah, sorry you didn't want more of it. I have gone back and tried to fix some parts about this area, and I hope it makes sense.

ENJOY!

 **Memories and Dreams**

 **Chapter 1**

This was the third time that she had noticed him in her dreams…or rather nightmares.

Yet, she didn't know him. These nightmares were memories of hers: the final battles, the countless deaths, and losses she had.

Her punishment for being the cause of everyone she loved…everyone that had cared for her...she was their death.

But she didn't know him…had never seen him before.

Wait…he _felt_ familiar.

There was something old and ancient in his aura, in his magic…

In a quick decision, she decided that tonight she wouldn't torture herself; instead, she would focus and find out more about this interloper in her dreams.

With a quick focus of her magic and her mind, she locked her attention on to him and wrapped it around him.

Suddenly, the scene shifted from the blood and death filled night the war ended on the Hogwarts grounds…a place that was once her home to the a memory that she had never wanted to remember.

It was when she had left that place that had destroyed her. She had spent at least a year trapped in that damn place being tortured. And now she saw herself outside of the burning building, the smoke overwhelming her sense of smell (just enhanced due to the awakening).

She was nine years old or was she older? She honestly didn't know how long she spent in that place. All she knew was that when she got out that barely there gown was soaked in the blood of those she killed on her way out. Her hair was mixing with her magic and absorbing the blood.

The small child lifted her blank eyes to the full moon only to snap her head to her right. There were five figures there, staring at her with varying expressions. Her magic, what was left of it (because her high was coming down), reached out and touched them all. It seemed in that moment, they _knew_ what had happened to her.

That she was the monster who was responsible of the death around them. She was the one who has spilled the blood that was covering her…no, she was _drenched_ in it.

They all seemed to be, in the darkness, of similar heights.

She heard the lone female whisper, "What did they do to her? Look at those eyes…"

"And the blood covering her. What did they _force_ her to do is the real question," one of the oldest looking males voiced quietly.

That's when she focused on the one that had been in her dreams. His hair wasn't as long as the other males, but it was longer than what she had seen him in.

The little girl started to take a steps toward them; her magic telling her that she was safe with them, that everything would be okay with them, but then her so called Guardians showed up and they screamed for her as they approached the almost completely burnt building.

Lady Hufflpuff got to her first. The Neutral Lady knelt down in front of her, not touching her, "Oh child, what happened? We tried to find you."

The little girl's eyes hardened as she took a few steps back. "What happened?" she hissed, "I was _tortured_ , over and over for so long. How many years has it been since I was taken? Since all of you _let_ them take me? You were supposed to protect me, train me, not _destroy_ me."

The kind hearted woman let out a gasp at the cruel words coming from the child. The other Lady stepped forward and, when she got closer, she took a real good look at the small girl and fell to her knees crying at what she saw.

"What is it, Rowena?" the dark headed male asked as he put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Her Core has…shattered. She should be dead…" she trailed off before beginning again, "I'm not sure she can live much longer without her Core…her magic, she won't be able to use her magic anymore."

The girl looked like she was about to crumble before she steeled herself with a quick look to the five to her right. Seeing them, feeling them with her magic leaving her, she felt a strength from the ancients but also from what awakened inside of her just hours ago.

"No, I didn't come here to _die,_ " just the thought of her dying, the creature blood in her strengthen, and she felt the dragon deep in her soul, blood, and magic curl deeper in her Core, wrapping itself around her, giving her support to carry on. "I refuse to die. My family needs me, and I'll be damned if this stops me."

She felt the bond with her dragon settle in her and fill her being. Her eyes went black with a middle of ice-blue. The elemental power of her creature blood filling her and temporary giving her enough power to fortify her.

"She's awakened the dragon in her blood," the dark haired male was in awe. "There is at least a thousand years between her and my mother…how did this happen?" he wondered before he shook his head. "Come, Morrigan, my little dragon daughter, if you are to survive you must learn how to coexist with your creature."

"But what about her magic?" the other male asked, his tone hesitant and full of grief at the thought he had lost such a powerful family member.

"She won't be able to use her wand anymore or channel her magic as we do," the woman who first noticed the girl's problem, "But, if we can awaken her Sight, then we can work on getting around it. If the dragon in her blood allows her to keep her magic, then she will have to learn to work it without a focus…or rather," she titled her head thoughtfully, "something of her making, something she has bonded with. Perhaps a familiar? Also a weapon of some kind—"

She didn't want to listen the memory anymore. After so long, she had no wish to be reminded of the ones who had failed her and betrayed her in the worse way possible—more than once.

No. Those four may have been the most powerful Wizards and Witches of the age, but when it came to helping her adapt, all they did was fetch her a familiar and trained her in using weapons (and later, how to make them so they were completely compatible).

It was then that the magic she used to connect the two of them changed, and she found herself in another memory that she had not remembered, though this one she couldn't remember why she blocked it out.

She was in a forest, running as fast as the Wind would carry her, rushing to get to somewhere. All because her magic pulled her, directed her somewhere.

Her magic felt more frantic but lessened the pull the closer she got. She knew when she was there when she saw her dream stalker getting stabbed in a chest with a dagger. The one who did so let him fall before he reached for a giant claymore leaning up against the tree near him.

Rage and slight fear hit her and she lashed out with her magic. The stabber was thrown back and was held against the tree that caught him.

When she got close enough, something in her demanded she pull out the dagger, stab him in the heart, and kill the bastard with it. And that was exactly what she did, she pulled it out, and stabbed the bastard in the heart.

Her magic then pulled her to more daggered men—men that a part of her recognized from that night so long ago. Men whom her magic had told her were safe.

Her magic had _chosen_ those five, and she be damned if these idiots get away with what they did.

She left the woods and went directly in the house in front of her. Quickly navigating the rooms, she found two more.

The first she came across had been a library and had been attacked from behind while getting a book off the shelf. This attacker got his balls cut off with the dagger before she shoved it through his head from the bottom up.

Her next victim attacked one of her chosen who had been asleep. This one actually reacted to her presence. She couldn't get close enough to kill him with the dagger, so she decided to summon the claymore (why did they all have the same sword?) to her and spun, using a bit of magic and every bit of strength she had to pick it up, let alone move it, and cut his head off.

She dropped the sword and quickly moved on, instinct and magic telling her there were two more, but when she got to the next one, in what looked like an art room, she didn't need to do anything. One of her chosens had been stabbed, but it didn't take him down like the others. He fought back and killed his attacker, then, in his rage, he headed straight for where her magic was telling her the last one was.

No doubt where the lone female was.

The memory shifted again, and she found herself outside of a cave covered in the blood of not only two men she didn't kill but was responsible for (deaths that still weighed on her mind especially every time she looked at her Draco) but the countless others she had killed in her rage.

"We keep running into each other with you covered in blood; I find I quite like the look," a cheeky voice was heard to her left.

When she turned, she noticed that it was the dream stalker and the one who had not succumbed to the dagger.

"I agree brother; finally, a woman after my own heart," the other, who had a sandy blonde hair joining in immediately.

The woman just turned her head to the side as if she was trying to place them. She didn't have to wait long because her magic did it for her. It was two out of the five from that night so long ago. But there was something different about them, about the blonde one in particular.

Her instinct told her he was cursed, and her magic confirmed it when it touched him.

For some reason, she found delight in seeing him shiver.

"Why are you cursed?" she questioned, ignoring their flirts from earlier. Even though she knew she shouldn't care, she couldn't stop herself from asking. Something inside her needed to know; needed to make it better.

The blonde blinked for a second before he responded, "Which one? I'm currently under two at the moment."

She frowned for a second, he was twice cursed. One was soul deep and the other was in his mind.

Something in her wanted to help him, so she cautiously walked closer, slowly. Both males narrowed their eyes at her, but did nothing as she came closer.

When she was just a few feet in front of the blonde, "There is one in your mind, I can try and cast a shield or at least a barrier in place, but for the one that is Soul deep…I would have to study it more, and, unfortunately, I don't have much time left here."

The brunette frowned himself, "What do you mean you don't have much time here? Are you dying? None of the blood is yours, though," he trailed off, trying to find a reason to her "dying."

"Is it her magic that is killing her?" the blonde's eyes focused on her, and she couldn't help but be drawn into the ice-grey eyes that reflected pain that had her dragon whimpering.

Brown eyes looked at her as if he could see right through her, but she explained before he saw too much. "I am in a constant state of dying. My Core is continuously draining, and when it gets too low, I will die, but that is not what will take me from here."

The blonde didn't seem to like what she said, and he locked eyes with her, she saw his pupils dilating before feeling something trying to mess with her mind—sort of like the Imperium Curse. "What will take you from here, love?"

She raised an eyebrow after she resisted. Her mind had strengthen during her year or so long stay in the torture institute, so she never really needed to worry about someone trying to control her mind. Besides, if they got into it, they'd never find their way out.

Her mind was a maze to the outside mind. A house full of rooms filled to the brim with books. Books full of knowledge that she could never forget due to the fact that she had a perfect memory (but because of the torture, her mind had a hard time focusing and cut her thoughts off often in a constant effort to protect her as if she was still being torture). Memories were also scattered everywhere as well.

She had quite the organized mind.

The males in front of her were surprised when she resisted and didn't answer right away. She was unsure of sharing her secret, but her magic told her to trust them.

 _Safe_ , it reminded her once again.

"I am from the future. Due to a war that I was drawn into as a child and a stupid fucking prophecy, Fate deemed that I needed training. So in an effort to protect my family, I used the built up magic from the previous Heads of my House and went back to my ancestor, one of the most powerful Wizards to walk the Earth. And now, I will be returning soon."

Her reply was short and to the point and told them what they needed to know without ruining too much. Though from their faces, she could see that they didn't like what they heard.

"Why is a child fighting a war? Where are your adults and leaders?" the brunette asked, calm forced onto his face as he fought against his anger.

Or so she thought. Honestly, she was used to her magic and the aura people gave off to tell her what people felt. Now, it was silent.

The blonde gave her a look as if he expected an answer, and she sighed as she knew she was going to answer again. "Prophecies scare the fuck out of people, especially when it says that I'm supposed to defeat the bad guy. Honestly, though, I don't think he is bad per se, insane, but not bad. I support the reasons as to why he started the war, but now…the madness has gotten to him. Madness of denying your nature."

Looking at her memory-self, she _knew_ it was clear the two males read between the lines. They knew she had gotten burned by the madness of others. But she also saw the look on the blonde's face—then and now.

Her memory-self blinked. "Soul cursed…how long have you been fighting the madness?"

Both males seemed quite surprised at her words and showed it on their faces. "How do you know this?" the blonde hissed as he took a step forward and got right in her face, veins creeping down his now red eyes.

She didn't flinch; instead, her eyes widened as she realized how much she _liked_ the veins and red eyes.

Unknown to her, her eyes flashed red and her hair the same blonde in imitation of his.

The brunette muttered, "Metamorphmagus," his voice in clear awe.

The woman took a step back as he said those words, confusion clear in her eyes before she shook it off and focused back on the blonde. "Do you wish for me to do the barrier around the curse, trying to limit it as much as I can? I'm not sure how much or how long it will hold because my magic is weak because of what I just did."

The brunette and blonde looked somewhat wary at her offer before the former asking what did she do, looking past her toward the cave, only to hear in a few seconds screams from a male.

They raised their eyebrows at the same time, and she almost chuckled in amusement. _Siblings_ , no doubt.

"The man who tortured me as a child, used a family member to…violate me in a few different ways, and used another to kill my fiancée is in there, bound til the end of time to be tortured from sunup to sundown to the point of death, only to be healed come morning," her voice was emotionless but her eyes told them, flashing their ice-blue and black, just how much pain and rage she was feeling.

Both males growled at his list of sins, but they were satisfied at her punishment, though they had wondered just how could she guarantee that he would be bound till the end of time.

"And how, love, do you mean to keep him there so long without dying of old age? You magicals don't live more than two centuries at the most if you're lucky."

The way she dark and sadistic way she grinned had them liking her even more. "Death was more than willing to help with the binding."

The blonde didn't seem to understand, but the brunette's eyes widened in understanding. "Are you sure that you're a Core Witch not a Tethered Witch?"

The girl shrugged as she wasn't sure there was another kind of without there. "I was born a thousand years from now, give or take a century or two, so who knows."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she gasped as she felt a light tugging. One she had not felt in sixteen years.

The woman watching the memory focused on the males a bit more. It was surprising that they seemed so…concerned with her. It was something that she didn't understand the first time around. Why did her magic react with them? They were entirely too focused on her.

"If you want that shield, you better let me do it now. I feel the magic trying to tug me back," she warned. The blonde looked only hesitant for a second as he turned completely to his right, eyes flinching at something he could only see, before he turned back to her.

The brunette focused on the other male. "It wasn't until then that the hallucinations came back," there was no question in his words.

The blonde nodded and seem to realize that her presence kept them at bay. He was a bit wary of letting anyone in his mind, but he nodded. He was beyond tired of his victims trying to get him to off himself.

She gently but slowly reached out her hands and cradled his the sides of his face. She quickly closed her eyes and let her magic flow into him, focusing on her intense desire, one she still didn't understand, to protect him from whatever was hurting him.

The blonde gasped as he felt the protectiveness coming from the woman in front of him. He _felt_ her magic weave gently through his mind, targeting the foreign curse, and felt it close off.

Halfway through the binding, he felt her become weak. More than that, when his thoughts turned to wondering worriedly if she her magic was gone and the death that would follow because of the drain, he was directed to something inside of _her._

He saw a light-blue energy, a ball of sorts, in what he imagined was her center. It looked fractured and cracked, and he assumed it was her Core. Wrapped around it was a dragon of the same color, one he almost missed when he first took in the sight in front of him.

Her Core was fading, and somehow he could tell she was seriously low on magic. His brother had once told him that just like the witches he was used to, if they used too much magic, then these witches would die. The blonde had no doubt that her magic was about out, and something inside of him did _not_ like the thought of her dying to keep his mind safe (even if her dying would only partially shield him).

As soon as he wished that he could help her, give her magic to replace her own, he saw, felt, her draw from him. But it wasn't just from him, he could feel his brother leading strength to the girl that they couldn't get out of there heads the past decade in a half.

Not too long later, she withdrew from the blonde man and collapsed, only to be caught by the brunette man who had been, apparently, holding her.

She leaned into the body holding her, drawing support from him. When she felt stablished, she opened her eyes and suddenly felt fear as she saw and felt the connection between her the males in front and behind her.

No, this was not good. Becoming attached to someone, especially outside of her own time, was _not_ a good thing. Those close to her died for one thing. Two, she really didn't want to know what would happen to her when she was away from them.

She forced herself to not like the awed and possessive look in the ice-grey eyes in front of her as well as the equally possessive hold from the male behind her.

Before she could contemplate any of this further, she was fading back to her own time.

She almost didn't hear the words coming from the blonde man, "You really need to stop running from us, Lilla Drakon."

The other one, she knew she imagined, whispered, "I like a good chase, Liten Häxa."

As the memory faded, she returned to the grounds of Hogwarts at night except there was nothing there except her and her dream stalker.

When she met his eyes, he only smirked. "I found you, Liten Häxa."

That was when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories and Dreams**

 **Chapter 2**

As soon as her eyes snapped open, she didn't waste any time wondering why the hell those few memories had been blocked from her. Because the answer came to her as the ache inside of her bloomed to life.

She only thought for a few seconds of running away from it, of trying to distance herself or even stop the connection, for various reasons, when she knew that it wouldn't happen.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that her dream stalker, the brunette, that she had fed off of to help his brother was looking at her with a look that she really wasn't all that difficult to decipher.

No, she was ready to do so, but she didn't want to.

Not after what had happened almost a decade ago.

That night the war was over, she had lost her anchors. Against her better judgement, she had let them into her life, into her heart, and she was paying for it when she dragged them into a war that she hadn't stopped. A war that had gotten them killed.

A war where only one was still alive, but that was because she had left him the first chance she got. But did she really leave him if she spent the last five years with the man, giving in to let someone else in her life, only to be cast out? Not to mention the distance she had with the lover she had let go, to watch him in his new life, with a wife and child.

Now, she was alone again, tossed aside because of two women driven to madness—they couldn't handle the deaths of their loved ones.

She knew that she had nothing left here, so why not embrace what this vampire had to offer? A vampire she knew had as many secrets as she did—some that even he didn't know.

"There you are, darling; I had been wondering when you'd wake or even notice me," he paused as he took her in as she sat up, closely watching my expressions.

His next words told her that even if the red-headed woman had thought of running, he'd never let her. "Nice choice, poppet," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. If he had looked for her for a thousand years, then there is no way now that he found her, invaded her dreams, that he'd ever let her run. Though, from the slight disappointed look in his face, this vampire was looking forward to another chase.

But in the end, despite the fun that a chase would have given him, he was more relieved that she didn't run.

"I've been watching you for the past few months, and as much fun as it would be to terrorize my brothers, we need to do something else slightly more important."

The woman let out a yawn before nodding. "Tell me what you have need of me while I get ready and pack," she ordered softly as she left the bed, walked past his somewhat faded form (not a ghost but a spirit?), and made her way to the bathroom.

As she entered the bathroom, she dropped her sleep clothes into the appropriate baskets. The toilet was to the left of the door, straight ahead was the shower, to the right (of the shower) was the tub, and to the right of the door was the sink.

As she headed to the sink, the shower turned on and was getting adjusted to the settings that she liked.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this," the man mumbled as he leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. "That wasn't your magic that turned the shower on, darling," he questioned with a statement.

She paused, turning her naked body toward him slightly as she took in his words, before turning away when she noticed his eyes heated up when he took in her state of undress.

"The house-elves anticipate the needs of their owners," was her simple answer as she preceded to use the sink in her morning routine.

The brunette struggled to get ahold of himself. He had spent months watching her, but knowing she knew he was looking made it all that much different. His brown eyes focused when he preceded to distract himself with telling her the situation.

"I died, murdered really, trying to prevent hell on earth from being unleashed," the male didn't deny he liked the way her eyes darkened when he told her that he had been murdered. His brothers may not avenge him, but this little Valkyrie would. "It's happening anyway. I need you to put a stop to it. They will unleash a man who will be currently trying to tear down the Veil, so he can die and be with his beloved. Beyond that, my brothers need me in New Orleans helping them take back our city. Not to mention, the witches on the other side are whispering about a witch trying to use an innocent child in an attempt to become immortal."

His red-head snapped her head toward him, her eyes filled with emotions that reassured him that she would die before she let the child be hurt. While he had spent the last thousand years coming to terms with what he felt for her and what she would mean to him when he found her, it did not stop a thousand years conditioning of resisting connections or feelings for another person.

The brown eyed spirit didn't say anything, though, about his siblings and the habit of trying to kill their half-brother. Or the fact that his only sister was currently working with someone, who once considered family, in trying to take down their brother. Oh, the chaos and pain she would inflict on his family and those around them.

So much fun she would bring him. But first, he needed to take care of the optional end of the world thing going on in Mystic Falls.

He spent the rest of her short shower telling her about the idiot teacher who had been brainwashed by the immortal Silas, was sacrificing people, had brainwashed a witch (who he was loading up with power), and everything he thought she needed to know (like how he had been killed to power up the Hunter's Mark).

This woman was so innocent or just damn unobservant because it was taking everything the Spirit had not to attempt to jump the woman. Never before in his life had he been tempted and tested so much. Seeing her come out of the shower, dripping wet, had him hard before he even realized it.

Something about what he said struck him. "The Hunter's Mark is a map to the location of Silas and it contains a spell. The mark…does it travel up the right arm and across the chest?"

The man shrugged as he watched her use magic to dry herself and, unashamedly, get dressed. "After the first set of Hunters, we can't see the Mark unless you're a potential Hunter."

She quickly walked straight to her wardrobe, which was on the opposite side of the room bypassing the bed (which was sideways against the wall), and went through to the end of the closet.

The red-head knew that there was a possibility that she was going to have to fight, especially against magic. The wall at the end (in the middle of the isle) was blank. When she got close, she placed her hand on the wall, and it opened up.

Inside the wall was her Dragon Armor black with ice-blue thread. It had pants, but such bottoms weren't really seen. The corset top flared down, and it looked like it was a dress except for how it was cut off around the middle front. While her top did have sleeves, it looked like the top was a two part outfit due to the fact that the corset vest had tank top like straps. Her boots went up to her knees, offering more protection.

After she put the outfit on, she attached a belt that held varies pouches. On the back of her waist, the belt held two short swords sheath that went horizontal. Though it could move to different positions (whether crossing or vertical).

After loading up, she made her way to her armory where the blades she had made herself, blending her magic and poison of the two most venomous and magical snakes in the world. The red-head took them off the wall, twirled them, and slid them into their sheaths. Within ten seconds, she grabbed various knives and daggers in various parts of her armor.

"Darling, I believe I may be in love with you," the male looked a bit awed at the various sharp weapons she hidden somewhere on her body.

Her death green eyes blinked before she shoved his words away and went straight to the Spirit only stopping less than a foot in front of him. A house elf appeared handing her a bag before leaving.

She shrunk the bag before shoving it into one of her pouches before focusing on the Spirit in front of her. In the time she had done that, he gained more control of himself and concentrated on her.

"What now, poppet?"

"I need to know where they are. Do you know where Silas is or the ones looking to unlock him? If he is freed, do you know how he will be?" a part of her had a feeling that Silas would be freed, but the question would be what would happened afterward? What damage would he inflict? What damage was done to him after being sealed away for two thousand years?

The brunette hadn't thought about that. "I don't know where he was sealed, but last time I checked, they hadn't been able to decipher the spell or was ready to leave Mystic Falls. Every immortal I have come across, which is only vampires, need blood. What about you? Have to meet any immortals?"

She hesitated for a moment, very uncomfortable. There was the stone in her first year, but that wasn't real immortality, at least not something that could be avoided for years on end. Voldemort went insane, but he wasn't truly immortal as he needed to split his soul and the items they were sealed inside of.

"What are you thinking, love?" was the soft question from the male Spirit.

She voiced her thoughts. "I knew two semi-immortals. They needed something to bind themselves or to keep it going. There was a stone that needed to constantly be used, and the other was an idiot who kept on putting pieces of his soul in different containers. There are creatures out there, like dragons, like me, but they aren't immortal. They can live a long time, but they cannot stay alive forever and ever. Unlike vampires," she added. "Vampires need blood to survive, but all creatures need to eat and fuel their bodies."

The male knew that the last bit was her trying to justify vampires being immortal, but he also could tell something else was on her mind, something she wasn't letting herself think about. Any other woman, or man for that matter, he could charm and seduce the answer out of. But her? No, he knew that this wouldn't happen.

"What is it your holding back, Little One?" his voice seemed to do something to her resolve, made her want to give in a tell him, but she refused to.

She didn't even know him. Yes, for years now, she had a connection to him and his family; one that she could not explain, but she didn't know him. Yes, she was willing to help him stop the world from ending, but telling him this huge ass secret? A secret that others could use against her, against the ones that threw her away but still mattered to her?

Could she trust him not to use her for the power that she wielded?

She was so beautiful in her vulnerability. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the world. The other part wanted gloat that _he_ was able to affect her like this. That he mattered enough for her to feel this confliction; that he had the power to hurt, no, _destory_ her.

But she didn't understand, she didn't know (yet), that he would never do that to her.

He quite liked being whole and functional himself, thank you very much. Even though he had spent all of his immortal existence making damn sure he was never vulnerable to another person himself didn't mean that he wasn't completely against the idea of having her—even if it meant he would have to feel and put someone else first (or at least on the same level and equal ground as himself).

There was also the fact he was annoyed that she was keeping something from him.

Of course if they had bothered to find her after their first sighting of her and bothered to figure out what she had meant to them, neither of them would be in this positon.

When he picked his hand up and tried to cup her face, even though he knew as a Spirit he couldn't touch her, he wanted to impress upon her some of his feelings as well as the connection they shared. What he didn't expect was for her to gasp as if she did feel him even if his hand went through her face.

Her eyes widened; she had no idea what the fuck was going on. He was a fucking Spirit for crying out loud, how the hell did she _feel_ his touch? That just made everything, especially their connection, that much more real. It also kicked in her flight instinct that she used every bit of her will power not to give in to.

The brunette cursed himself as he realized that the female in front of him, his female, was on the verge of running the fuck away from him because she didn't understand. But he knew it was more than that, she didn't _want_ to understand, and he'd be damn if he let her go again.

"Shhh, darling," he whispered, trying to soothe her. Once upon a time, when he had magic, he could let others feel it. He could let it wash over other people or even used it to feel people out—just like she had done multiple times. He prayed to the Goddess, hoping against hope, that he could control or even access some of it to soothe her.

He reached deep inside of himself where his magic once was, and he'd be damned if something wasn't there. He tugged it gently and tried to let it settle over her like a blanket, like his arms were holding her together.

Her eyes immediately closed as she let herself be soothed by the aura, magic, that she felt.

Just like when her magic had touched him and the others so many ears before, she felt safe, and the need to run away slowly left her.

When she opened her eyes, his were locked onto hers, soft and gentle as if he was afraid she'd bolt, as if he was dealing with a wounded animal.

"My name is Kol Michaelson, darling, and don't you ever try to run from me," he warned, but it wasn't in a harsh tone. "I know you feel whatever this is between us, and you're scared. Goddess knows that even though I've had much more time to come to terms with it, I'm still wary of it myself. But you need to trust me, because if you don't, then this is going to get worse."

She heard his words, this Kol (now she had a name to call him instead of adjectives that physically described him), and she knew he wasn't just talking about the connection between them. Kol was also speaking of other situations too, not just this potential end of the word, but whatever was going on with his brother.

"You are fading, my dear, and I'll be damned if I let you go. You are _mine_ , and I refuse to give up what belongs to me," his words were drenched in a possessive tone, and it only made her more aware that whatever she had felt for her anchors before was nothing compared to this. Just the thought of belonging to Kol, this vampire, not only made her shiver, but she accepted it.

She had always been sort of reluctant, though she never told them, when the others thought she was theirs. Yes, she owned them and they agreed to it, but they never owned _her_.

Yes, she would give in to this, because Goddess know she was fading, and meeting him again, remembering those memories, the feelings and the connection, she was different than when she went to bed hours before.

She felt a need to survive. Besides, if this Vampire Spirit could touch her with _magic_ , magic that he should have lost when he was turned, _and_ she had fed off of it, then she had no choice.

If her magic had triggered something inside of him, not just from the dreams but from a thousand years ago when she actually met him in the flesh, then that meant that their connection wasn't like her other anchors, of emotions and a need to live. This was _soul_ deep.

The red-head nodded, accepting this between them. "I was born Harriet Lily Potter, but who the hell names their child that? After my parents were murdered, when I was one, by my deranged cousin (of sorts), I was blood adopted and given the name Scorpia Christina Calla."

Christina curtsied a little before going into her full title. "I am Lady Scorpia Christina Calla Potter-Black-Gryffindor Knight-Prince-Slytherin. Though, because of the time travel bullshit, I was took on the name Morrigan Slytherin when we first and last met."

Kol only raised an eyebrow; he was impressed, somewhat, at the fact that she was the Head of not one, but six different Houses, but he knew there was something else that she still wasn't telling him.

Chris only sighed before she continued. "I am one of the Goddess' Lords of Magic which is why I probably am not dead yet despite having met the lot of you long ago and was still able to have anchors that _were not_ you."

Kol's eyes flashed red as he tried to reign the possessiveness and anger at the thought that someone else, more than one someone, had fulfilled one of his duties. He was not at all happy, but he said nothing and kept in the growl that he could feel was coming.

The witch wasn't exactly sure how she felt at his little display there, but she ignored it and continued on. "What I was keeping from you is the other thing: for some reason, unknown to me, I was chosen by Death. I think it has to do with a journal I found. Do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked hesitantly.

Chris had a feeling that Kol probably knew more about magic than she did.

Kol nodded; the same witches that had warned him over the years about Silas touched a bit on this. "It depends on the kind, though. There are some that are forced through by nature, by curses, and even by the souls of people themselves, but whatever causes it, Death has a hand in it. The question is why has Death chosen you? What makes you so special besides the obvious?" the last part she didn't think was meant to be said outloud.

Chris only looked uncomfortable. "At first, I thought it was because I was the first to collect all three Deathly Hollows, which upon complete collection, legend has it, will grant someone the title of Master of Death. But when I found a journal over two thousand years old, I began to rethink my theory. I think I was chosen by the Hollows because they were made for me."

Chris turned to her right and walked to the wall that held a black inked Scythe on it. She pulled out a small dagger with her right hand, cut her left palm, and placed bloody palm on the Seal. When it opened, she pulled out a journal, and carried it over to Kol.

"Two thousand years ago was the last time the Order of the Däm or the Maqanat Coven was officially in practice. I have no doubt witches have tried to start it up again, but I don't think Death approved. I think Death has been waiting on his Regent," Chris was confident in her words despite knowing it all sounded like horseshit.

Kol, to her relief, believed her. "Not just anyone could head such an Order. If it is you, then I have no doubt that you were perfectly made for my family. The only thing to do now is to fulfill the purpose of your old Coven. We need to stop Silas, and I have no doubt that Death knows exactly where he is and how to get to him without a need for a Hunter."

It meant a hell of a lot to her that Kol completely and utterly believed in her, not to mention his absolutely confidence in her.

"Fine, let's summon Death."

When did those words ever, in movies and books, ever go right?

~MAD~

Two hours later, Death confirmed her reincarnated theory, but he didn't tell her anything else other than he was right a few wrongs. One of those, he said, was standing by and let the madness take her when he could have stopped it—if only he had given back something he was obligated to take.

That was what most of those two hours were spent on: bringing Kol back from the dead. Chris needed him. After all, her Core was still damaged and was in need of at least one Anchor to feed her magic.

And she needed her magic for what was to come.

Apparently, Kol was right in that his brothers needed his help. So much so that the shitstorm they landed themselves in had completely distracted one of his brothers from trying to go after Silas and the Cure the immortal had (to make sure no one used it on him as well as to use it on a vampire Doppleganger so he could make more Hybrids).

Death only told them that what was going on, the distraction, was going to attract someone who would attempt to achieve immortality.

Death told them that their tasks, as members of his Coven and Order, were to fix this Silas situation and make sure that the stupid witch didn't become immortal.

He already had his hands full with two, and he didn't want any more running around (besides Chris, who he adored).

Death left after he taught his Regent how to Shadow Travel. It was, after all, a form of teleportation that didn't involve Apparating (which Chris detested), and the only way to stop those idiots from screwing up Silas' situation. Death did hint that Silas could be deterred from ending the world, but he wouldn't give up the answer. Instead, he left with a very cryptic, "You already know the answers, _beloved_."

After Death left, Kol really wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle that his woman was a fucking badass. Though, to be honest, he liked that she was on more equal footing with him. After all, if she wasn't, then eternity would be quite boring. And it would take too long to train her…well, not all _training_ would be a bore.

His perverted thoughts were interrupted when the choice word stuck something in her. She had always found it odd that in her journal, there was one man who she _never_ called by name or anything other than beloved.

When she explained, Kol took the journal from her (gently) and used his vampire speed to rapidity read through the journal.

After reading though it, Kol thought a lot of it, sounded very familiar. "I wonder if Silas is the "Beloved," as soon as he said this, Kol's thoughts quickly turned to "how do I kill an immortal?" Because he sure as hell wasn't going to share his death goddess with this idiot, especially if the asshat was, in fact, Silas. Clearly, the man was an idiot if he ignored the writer for another woman.

"I don't think it was sexual, or at least when I think about it, and it all seems familiar, I don't feel anything sexual," Chris tried to reassure him. "Anyway, we need to go. Your brothers need us, and I do not feel like making them wait much longer. After all, family comes first."

As she said those words, she began to feel conflicted about which task to tackle first because both felt very important and resonated with those words.

Kol sensed her turmoil, "Well, if Silas isn't taken care of, then I doubt my brothers will need our help much longer. So, come, my Goddess of Death and Chaos," he teased with a suggestive smirk and a wink, "let's save the world so that one day it is still standing so we can be the first to achieve world domination."

A laugh, amused and slightly concerned, was the only response he got as she grabbed onto him and pulled him close. Kol amused her, but at the same time, he worried her. Would being with him change her to the point where she _wanted_ to be charge of something, to rule something?

The Mikaelsons were going to drive her even more insane than she already was because that was the only way she let herself have that much power. She'd have to be mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** A reader was confused about certain wording in this chapter, so I wanted to clear something up. Yes, Kol mentions punishing his mate. While, if your head is thinking along the lines of he is her Dom, and she the submissive, you would be somewhat right; however, there is no spanking going on or anything like that. The only punishing that I am writing about (you can fill in your own gaps or whatever) is that he's going to be teasing her quite the bit sexually when he claims her-making sure that she knows EXACTLY who she BELONGS to. Other than that, there was NOTHING crossing my mind about spanking. Though, when I started to try and explain that Morrigan would, despite being in control, would probably like be NOT being in control...I did think about DOMs  & SUBs. Morrigan is a tricky character; because of her past as the Savior, and her life beign a constant battle of her trying to survive, she can really only rely on herself, so it is going to be hard for her to accept her place in her mates life without purpose. She is going to find that, while she will take charge when she is needed, she would prefer to remain in the shadows a bit more submissive than dominant. (In order words, she is, at all times, not completely dominant or submissive. With her mates, she start to mellow out and be like 60 (sub)-40 (dom)-that is, until it is her turn to step up to the plate and do her thing.

 **WARNING TAKE 2:** So I went back and added a few things as to give y'all more thought on where I was coming from with the reactions to certain deaths in the last chapter and this one. In my opinion, when something because too much, we push it away. At least that is the way I real with a lot of stuff, so that is where I push these characters in certain dealings. Besides, with Damon it's canon.

 **Memories and Dreams**

 **Chapter 3** **  
**

Kol liked his witch closed to him like this, her body molded to his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly but not painful against him. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He may have been a foot taller than her, no doubt because her Core had been damaged she hadn't gained much height, but he liked the way she fit with him.

After this thing with Silas was over, he'd find just how much she fit with him. A connection he only got a glimpse of a thousand years ago when he held her and fed her his magic when she helped save his brother.

That was why they had went after her in the first place, tracked her down, after his half-brother killed two Hunters. The Curse had taken its toll on him—to the point the blonde had tried to off himself many a time. Kol had the bright idea that maybe the little girl they met who had shown up later on to help with the Hunters (her scent was all over him and his siblings) could somehow help him.

A Mate bond, after all, was quite powerful. Powerful enough that having her magic protecting him, sharing magic, and touching her was enough to even dull the pain every full moon.

Kol wasn't really sure how to describe Shadow Travel. It wasn't the first time Darkness had been wrapped around him, but there was something more to it. Darkness had always been a part of him, but here, moving through it, Kol truly felt like he belonged.

And it was fast, faster than running.

When they appeared again, in a cavern, no less, Kol's instincts to protect his little witch were in full blast especially concerning just who was in the cave. Using his vampire speed, he pulled her behind him, and he'd be damned if he didn't love how she molded herself into his back.

The youngest male Original had no doubt that she did it to satisfy his instincts.

She was absolutely perfect. Despite being a warrior, his mate was already adapting to him and his nature.

It was pathetic, really, that it took a few more minutes before the so-called Hunter (that killed him) actually saw him.

Kol's anger at his death was appeased a bit when the little Hunter pulled his own witch behind him in an attempt to keep her from harm. Yes, it amused him greatly.

Especially when his mate decided it was time to announce her presence, "I'm bored. I thought we were supposed to be saving the world and then getting into trouble with your brothers?"

His little witch stuck her head out from behind her male vampire. Little Gilbert, his once-almost friend, cringed as he realized Kol was not only there but he brought someone else to stop them.

Watching his mate move to stand beside him, he twisted slightly to the right so he could look at everyone in the room. "Well, then, be my guest and kill the witch, darling. Never say that I disappoint you or leave you unsatisfied, love," Kol leered playfully at his mate, knowing that this sexual play on words she would get.

She raised an eyebrow as she smirked herself. "You would _never_ leave me wanting, huh?" she chuckled as she saw his eyes darken with promise that after this was done he'd saw her just how he wouldn't leave her unsatisfied.

"You're dead! How are you alive?" the Hunter, no doubt Jeremy Gilbert, questioned as he took in the two in front of him.

Kol was annoyed that the Hunger interrupted a teasing moment with his mate.

"She must be a witch who brought him back," the witch the Hunter was protecting said. "Why would you bring back a vampire? How could you do something so against your nature?"

Kol's mate blinked before she turned her head to look at Kol as if she was confused.

"Morrigan," he caught her attention with a quiet voice, "Her type of witch believes that vampires, werewolves, and the like are abominations and should not exist. Which is stupid if you ask me, just how are we against nature?"

Morrigan (it made sense that he preferred that name as it was who she was when they met) watched her companion roll his eyes. "It _is_ stupid considering that they themselves would be against nature too. But the more idiotic comment is that vampires and werewolves are against nature. They serve a purpose, unlike witches, if I'm being honest. Humans are destroying the environment, the world, and these supernatural creatures are bringing balance back to the world by keeping the population in control."

Her words effected the Hunter, but the witch seemed to ignore her. This was not a very good first impression with this kind of witch.

The dark-skinned witch decided that she was done talking and took off the Hunter's shirt so she could start the spell, but once it was off, she let out a cry.

The Hunter looked down and saw that the tattoo was gone, at least the extra that killing Kol had generated.

"What's wrong?" a male voice asked.

Morrigan watched as a middle aged man came closer, and, when he saw the lack of tattoo, he freaked out.

The witch hanging onto the Hunter grew so angry, her magic started to go out of control.

Morrigan's eyes harden and narrowed at the girl. Weak, so freaking weak, that she couldn't control her own magic. She felt Kol grab her right hand, and she used the other to send the witch flying into the cavern wall directly behind her.

"So weak," Morrigan mocked, but before she could say something else that her eyesight and magic picked up on in the other witch's aura. There was a stain there, pure black, and in a special shape. She had only seen it once in her life, and that was when she was in training.

Kol, of course, didn't know what made his little witch stop, but he wasn't going to. "Yes, she is quite weak, isn't she? Too bad your entire plan hinged on her doing the spell. Now, I think it's time to permanently fix this problem."

He sped over to the fallen witch, picked her up, turned her around, and slammed her back against the wall again, this time face first. After the face slam, he reached into the connection he had with his mate and grabbed at the residual magic that was inside of him. Kol used it to pin the dark-skinned witch to the wall.

"Now, I've never done this before, seeing as I lost my magic a thousand years ago and didn't know the spell then, so if it hurts, which it will, try to _not_ bear with it. I want to hear you scream," his voice held such a happy tone until he growled at the end.

The Hunter decided to move then, but Morrigan used her enhanced speed, not as fast as a vampire, but enough to combat them, and stood in front of the young man.

"You have two choices," she said softly, "Let this happen or watch me kill her."

It didn't take a genius not to use the connection they had with each other to see a bit into his mind and know what he was planning. This was a better punishment for the child who decided that she was a higher authority than Death. She fucked with nature, so there had to be a punishment.

The brunette Hunter in front of her looked so confused. "I'm the one that killed Kol! If anyone should be killed, kill me," he pleaded, and Morrigan could see that the boy felt something for the girl.

Morrigan sighed and looked at him with pity. "Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if we never loved anyone."

The boy looked even more confused at her words. "What?"

"When you let someone in, love, they hold a part of you. And when they die or leave you, it hurts. And sometimes, I wonder if the good memories and positive feelings are worth the heartache that always comes," because of the utterly broken look on her face, for a split second, the Hunter wanted to comfort the girl. Until he heard his witch scream, that is.

When he moved to go to her, Morrigan grabbed ahold of his arm with a grip that he was quite surprised at, the strength of it, that he stopped moving.

As the screaming grew worse, the Hunter whimpered. "You said she wouldn't die!"

Morrigan tilted her head as she watched her vampire mate finish carving the symbol in the back of the girl. "It isn't supposed to kill her, but the chance of her living is better than if he didn't do this because I would have killed her."

"Why?" the Hunter whispered, "What did she do to you? Is this revenge of me killing Kol?"

"Not everything is about you, mate," Kol chuckled as he pulled his finger back from the carving and licked it. The Original pulled back and let the girl fall to the ground before turning toward the only other important people in the cave. "I'm kind of glad you killed me, because if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have her. And we've been chasing her for such a _long_ time, mate."

Morrigan just rolled her eyes as she let go of the male next to her. "She didn't do anything to me, per se, but she messed with forces she had no business messing with. When you play with Death, there are severe consequences."

The Hunter turned his dark eyes on her as he connected the dots. "Bonnie brought me back from the dead…shouldn't I be the one who is punished?"

Morrigan only shook her head. "That's not how this works, pet. Besides, you need to live. There is something about you," she paused as she closed her eyes to fully look at his aura. "We are connected, and I do not know how. At least yet," she amended. "But first, we need to take care of this problem."

"You're a witch, right?" they heard a desperate voice. "Then release the spell and set Silas free!"

Kol only rolled his eyes before he went straight to the man and snapped his neck. When his mate raised an eyebrow, he only shrugged, "I killed him ages ago."

Morrigan only chuckled before turning to the other male in the room. "Pick up the witch, please, we need to finish this."

Kol's eyes narrowed as he realized that his little mate had a different plan than he had. "You are not awakening Silas, Morrigan."

Morrigan's back straightened as she stared him down as she took in his commanding tone. She only pulled out one of her little knives and cut her left palm and let the blood drip onto the floor of the cavern. "If this was one of your brothers, you'd move heaven and earth for them" was all she said before the cavern shook just a little bit and one of the walls moved to open a passageway.

Kol was standing in front of it before the Hunter or his mate could move. His brown eyes fierce and uncompromising.

Morrigan felt a pain in her chest. Was he going to make her go through him?

Lucky for them, a blonde vampire and another hunter came down.

The blonde looked at the girl and let out a gasp as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

Morrigan, though hating what she was about to do, called to the woman. "Will you please tell your brother to let us go down?"

Kol growled. "I'll deal with you later, Morrigan. Rebekah, you'd be stupid to fight me. Leave this alone!"

Not even a second later the hunter and Rebekah distracted Kol, and Morrigan and her two new companions slipped down the newly revealed stairs.

After they had walked for at least five minutes, Morrigan decided to ask a question. "Why are so many people wanting to awaken this immortal? Kol didn't exactly tell me anything other than all of you all are idiots for willing to risk the end of the world for something that might not be there."

The Hunter looked at her in disbelief. "So Kol didn't tell you anything? You don't even know who I am, do you? I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie, and we want the cure that is supposed to be buried down here with Silas."

Morrigan hummed and was silent for a few more minutes until they reached the tomb, memories of another time starting to come back to her, especially upon seeing the body on the stone slab. "There is a cure, but I'm not sure it will work for vampires. It was created to cure an immortal, and vampires are a bit different, I'm afraid."

"How do you know?" the witch spoke up for the first time, though weak her voice was.

"Because," Morrigan started as she grabbed the girl, cut her wrist, and held it over the mouth of the desiccated man. "I helped make it. Drink, beloved, and come back to me," her voice switched to a soft, loving tone at the end.

Jeremy moved to grab the witch back, but someone grabbed him and pulled him away from them.

"Damnit, Elena, let me go! She's going to kill Bonnie!" the boy struggled, but it was clear from the corner of Morrigan's eye, that he wasn't going to get away.

"Unless you want to fed Silas, I suggest you shut it, _little brother_ ," a female voice told him only for him to call her a different name, "Katherine."

After that, Morrigan didn't pay attention; instead, she picked the girl up, put her on the body, and leaned the throat over toward the mouth and slit it with a finger. It took no time for the body to move and drank directly.

When the girl was drained, that was when the others started to come in.

The body on the slab tossed the girl and sat up shakily.

Morrigan immediately helped steady him, "Careful, beloved, you're still weak. You need more blood and," she paused, "a few potions to help with the thirst."

The man gave her a look through the mask, and she only glared at him in response. "This is your own fault, you idiot! You're lucky I'm even helping you. You betrayed me, yet again, and here I am. Even after all you've done to me, I still can't bear to leave you."

Morrigan seemed to be disgusted with herself for a moment before he raised a hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned into, remembering the good instead of the bad. "Idiot," she said fondly before she heard a growl behind her that sounded like her mate.

The witch sighed before she reached into one of her pouches and traded a lollipop with the box that held the cure in it.

"Here, beloved, try this," she said as she unwrapped the red pop and gave it to him. "It's supposed to be blood mixed with that potion I spoke of."

" ** _Morrigan_** ," Kol growled as he finally got to her, pulled her to him, and snapped his teeth at the man in the iron mask in front of him.

Morrigan stumbled a bit backwards, blinking her confusion. Why was he so upset? She knew it wasn't just the fact that she disobeyed him when it came to freeing the man in front of her, but why was he so angry?

Kol's anger clouded anything else he might have been feeling, anything that could have given her a clue as to why he was growling.

The red-headed witch turned her head slightly to look at her mate, her confusion so clear that it started to affect Kol's anger.

Silas, as he had once been called, pulled off the mask and just sucked on his lollipop. There was some anger in him that this boy dare touch her and command her, but he was also curious. If she had no problem with it, then he would say nothing to the other male. Though, there would only be one reason why she would take such disrespect from other.

In a language that is considered dead to the world, Silas asked quite casually, "Is this your mate, then, Little Heart?"

Her death green eyes just rolled before she replied, in English, "Just eat the damn pop."

Kol didn't like that Silas was talking with her, but he stayed quiet for a moment, holding her close to him in an effort not to rage and attack something and possibly hurt her. But he couldn't help but feel some sort of hate for the man in front of him. A man that had a chance to be with his mate but tossed her away as if she was nothing. And here she was acting all causal with him, familiar, as if he hadn't hurt her. No, she acknowledged that he had hurt her, but she had forgiven him.

Kol didn't understand that. When someone hurt you, betrayed you, you don't forgive them especially so easily. Besides that confusion, Kol was worried. Would she leave Kol and his family? The only reason they were able to hang on this long was because they _knew_ that she was going to come back to them. That this connection they had with that girl was worth whatever they had gone through these past thousand years.

Jeremy couldn't really process that his girlfriend was dead, and it hurt too much to really think about it, so he did the only thing he could do: throw it into the back of his mind and focus on what was around him. Particularly the witch that part of him was screaming to trust and protect even though she just...did something he didn't want to think about.

The hunter had a flash of a memory, of a small girl who looked like Damon walking toward him, holding out her hand, and asking, "Tibi ego custodem capitis, mei Venator?"

Trying to clear his head of the vision, Jeremy cleared his throat and was quite surprised that Kol and Morrigan turned as one toward him. Now that he had their attention, he may as well ask a question that caused him to murder Kol in the first place. "So, now that Silas has been awakened, is the world going to end?"

Morrigan growled as she turned toward Silas. "There will be no ending the world, Beloved. You will have your mate, but it will be on _my terms_. Understood?" she questioned as Silas just continued to look at her and eat his bloodpop.

When the ancient man was done, he titled his head, "I have no choice, do I?"

Morrigan smirked, "No, you don't. Now, I think there is a hunter somewhere that has your name on it."

Rebekah stepped up then and threw a blonde hair man, the very one that was helping her fight against Kol toward Silas. "There you go, love. Drink up."

Morrigan didn't even watch the man get drained. Instead, she turned around and made her way to the others. She stopped right in front of Jeremy but was distracted with seeing two identical girls near him. One was knocked out and leaning up against the wall to his left, and the other one was to his right holding his hand. There were also two other males, vampires, standing near the two.

Kol turned with her and decided that the greater threat was Jeremy and his group, so he made sure that, in a positon to her left, he could protect her if needed. His brown eyes took in the four in front of him. The dark haired one just looked cheekily at him, but Kol could detect the uneasiness and bit of guilt in the man. That made Kol pleased, but the defiant look on the other brunette's face and the girl's face, though it was mixed with fear, was not making him happy.

Yes, seeing the Doppelganger again, Kol discovered that he blamed her for his death. Kol knew Jeremy would have never killed him if his sister hadn't forced him to.

"Who are you?" the girl tried to sound commanding and fearless, but she failed. After all, what was she supposed to feel with an Original she helped kill was focused on an unknown girl along with said Original's sister, who was another fucking Original?

She had every right to be afraid.

"You helped kill Kol, didn't you?" Morrigan asked, though she didn't expect an answer. "Right now, I'm not here to hurt you. Just taking care of loose ends. We are going to leave here all peaceful, but before that, I need to know that you understand what has happened...why she was slated for death?" the last bit was directed right at Jeremy. "I can't have you hating me or wanting to seek revenge. Kol mentioned off handedly that the Hunter who killed him was in love with a witch."

Elena then started to put things together and screamed when she noticed the dead witch in the corner of the room. She ran to Bonnie and tried to feed her blood to the girl, but she had been dead too long.

And there was no way in hell that Morrigan was going to bring her back.

Morrigan's eyes never left the boy.

"Why do you care so much?" Jeremy whispered, his voice clouded with pain. He felt like he was being spilt into two. A part of him, the one who had taken that little girl's hand, knew that Bonnie had broken sacred laws and couldn't have special treatment. But another part of him, the one who wasn't even eighteen yet, had just watched a girl he had come to care for, perhaps love, die in front of his eyes.

By the very girl that part of him swore on his _soul_ to protect and help uphold the laws.

Morrigan took in the boy, all his pain made her hurt as she knew his pain. Not to mention this need to help him because she _cared_ for him, she felt _attached_ to him. They were connected somehow, and she'd be damned if she couldn't help him. "Because I know what's it to loose someone you love. It eats away at you especially when a part of thinks you could have save them. There was no way you could have, little one," she said quietly as she reached forward and took him in her arms. Instead of holding him, the boy fell to his knees and hugged her middle. She felt his sobs even if he wasn't crying. His soul knew that the girl wasn't his soul mate, but his heart wasn't listening.

The witch ran her fingers through his hair and her right hand just rested on his shoulder, making sure he knew she was there. She wondered if she just had a sort of aura around her that meant comfort and protection. When her Anchors were upset, they would do this too. Though she had a deeper connection with this one than any man she took to her bed these last twenty or so years. This Jeremy and her...their souls were connected, and she _needed_ to shield him, to take away his pain.

Not to mention what her dragon was saying about this...one didn't hurt their toys...

"I won't tell you it will get better. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of any of my lost loves. It is the price we pay for loving someone, for letting someone in. But," her gentle voice changed to a reassuring tone, "You will find your true love, that soul mate of yours, and that will make up for all the darkness. I promise you this. As soon as we get somewhere safe and settled, I will perform the spell to locate the one you share a soul with. She will fill that hole inside of you that the witch couldn't."

The raven haired male beyond the boy just stared at her impassively. "Why are you so interested in Jeremy? You can't just have decided that because you share the same pain that you'll help him," then he looked down at the boy hugging her, "what the fuck, little Gilbert? She just killed you true love," he mocked, "and you're hugging her for it?"

Jeremy gripped her tighter as Kol took his place behind her, glaring at the male. Morrigan, though, hmmed in agreement. "It is confusing, isn't it? But that is the way soul connections and magic works. My magic touched this one, and a connection between us formed. Right now, Jeremy is probably feeling a huge confliction between wanting to hate me and understanding why I did what I did. I led the witch to death because of the stain on her soul. I had thought it would have been enough to simply strip her of her magic to make her come to terms with the way the _world_ and _magic_ really are, but there was no redemption for her. You're a vampire, and as such, you do not deny your nature, what you need to do in order to survive, yes?"

Those blue eyes narrowed at her words, trying to figure out where she was going with this. How was it her nature to kill witches?

"I am part of a Coven that is dedicated to Death. And when one slights him, we are the one that brings about a balance. The death of the witch was nothing personal. I was going to keep her alive, to suffer the rest of her life without her magic, but…" Morrigan trailed off as she turned to look at her Beloved, who was _still_ sucking on his bloodpop. "She was needed elsewhere."

Kol kept the growl inside, but he let her know how he was feeling over the whole Silas thing. He was still pissed. Maybe if she had told him why she wanted the immortal released and it didn't involve taking away his mate, then _maybe_ he would have been helping her.

But she didn't tell him shit, not to mention, she made a fool out of him in front of the others. They _knew_ he had come to stop Silas from awakening and had brought the witch with him. Kol was going to have to punish her later for this.

When Jeremy got a hold of himself, even if he was still confused as hell why he trusted her (was there compulsion involved? Was she able to manipulate him with these visions?), he stood up, took a few deep breaths as he put aside his pain before he looked down at her (due to being quite taller than her). "I want the Cure."

Everyone in the room tensed, even Silas, at those words. The brunette up against the wall woke then and was watching the all carefully. Morrigan knew that look in her eyes. As soon as the Cure was out, she'd attempt to grab it and run.

After focusing back on Jeremy and taking in his words, Morrigan only looked confused, "You're human; why do you want the Cure? A Cure that I don't think is going to work on you anyway. None of you are immortal…" she trailed off as she turned back to her beloved. "There are only two this Cure could be used on with a one hundred percent guarantee, and I don't think they want it."

Jeremy shrugged, "I'll take that chance. My sister wants to be human again. I did this for her."

Morrigan could still see the pain in his eyes though some of it was leaving due to their connection and her words. Before she could reply, the blonde sister of her mate spoke up, "No! I want the Cure!"

Morrigan turned toward her and was horrified. The connection she felt with the blonde was noticeable even a thousand years ago. Through her, she had a sister, and now this sister tells her that she does not want to live forever with her? Morrigan took it as a direct linking to her. It was only now that she had come into the picture that this woman wanted to live as a human.

Kol wanted to groan as he felt through the bond with his mate what those careless words of his sister did to her. Honestly, he wasn't prepared for this shit. Even though he had come to terms with the fact that he had a mate, needed her, and couldn't treat her like he had the various amounts of lovers he has had over the years or people in general, it still didn't mean that he was ready for all this emotional shit. Where was Elijah? He was the one who comforted people.

Despite Morrigan being his mate, he was not going to get into this. With an acute glare at his sister, Kol told Rebekah exactly what she did and was going to do about it.

The female Original took one look at her brother before turning her focus on the girl that she never could get out of her mind. Rebekah had wanted to pull the girl into her arms the first moment she saw her and hug her until the red-head felt wanted, safe, and happy. The blonde saw the look on the red-headed witch's face and she hated herself. It was quite clear where the woman's thoughts were going.

Rebekah went forward and took the girl's hands in her own. "This has nothing to do with you, love. I've wanted to be human for a while. I want to get married and have children. This is something that has been building since Alexander—"

"Oh, you mean the Hunter that tried to kill us all and our dear brother suffered to protect us from?" Kol sarcastically asked in clarification. "Not to mention how this one," his hands with to his mate's waist, "killed at least three of those Hunters to protect us? Darling, I've been meaning to tell you, the way you killed them was…I think that's when I fell in love with you," he whispered the last part in her ear.

The others in the room looked shocked, Rebekah and Morrigan just chuckled.

"Nik was quite impressed when he went after the other Hunters and saw your handywork. I think it was poetic to dagger one of them, but the others? Cutting off certain appendages…" Rebekah whistled. "I think that should have been done to Alexander, myself."

Morrigan only shrugged, fighting off a blush, "I was mad at them. Especially when they attacked when a back was turned or when one was sleeping."

Kol laughed at her words. "See, sister, our girl and Elijah are going to get along well with all that honor and morals filling them up."

Morrigan truly looked at Rebekah for a moment. The girl had been young when she was changed and, no doubt, the beliefs she grew up with were still hounding her. To be a wife and mother…

The witch's own upbringing was brought to mind. "I don't think I can help you get pregnant, but I can help you have a child. Besides, being pregnant and giving birth is not fun. But if it is a child of blood that you want, that I can help you with. Although," she paused as she considered what kind of blood ran through their veins, "I don't know the effect Original vampire blood would have on a child. Your best bet would to find a child that already has creature blood running through their veins."

"Or," Rebekah said without thinking as a thought accord to her, "You can carry my child. You're human…somewhat. Humans have developed a new technology that allows others to carry a child of another woman."

Morrigan filled with pain at the thought, but she pushed it down and controlled her emotions. A part of her was afraid if they knew the truth, they'd toss her aside. "We'll see. If that happens, and it is an extremely big if, there would have to be many precautions taken."

"So now that Rebekah doesn't want a cure, can we have it?" the raven haired one even held out his hand for it.

Morrigan was amused until the vampire on the wall got up and made her plea known. "I need the Cure! You know what it's like to spend your life running with someone hunting you," she pleaded with the Originals as she figured out that they were the ones with the power over the witch.

Kol and Rebekah both snorted at the vampire, but Morrigan was curious, "Who is hunting you and why does the Cure grant you freedom?"

Before the vampire could twist her story to manipulate his mate, Kol explained it to her. "You remember when I told you about the Doppelganger? Nik could have broken his curse five hundred years ago, but she ran off after manipulating two who had sworn loyalty to us. Katerina got herself turned into a vampire and was no longer any use to us."

"Klaus murdered my entire family in revenge!" Katerina seethed. "So I wanted to save my life, why did that mean my family had to die?"

Morrigan only sighed as she came to her own conclusion. "Maybe you should have asked if you could be turned into a vampire after the ritual? I have no doubt if you were willing to do it without any issues, the Hybrid probably would have turned you."

"You're okay with sacrificing people?" the other Doppelganger's eyes and voice told her that she was judging Morrigan no matter her answer.

With the same amount of judging in her tone and look, Morrigan countered, "You're okay with being torn apart from the inside out, to be consumed with madness, because part of your soul is sealed away? You have no idea what it does to you to be cut off from what you are. I've watched someone deny their very nature, and I was the one who suffered for it. I had to deny my own nature, the madness and the hole inside of me building and building until I snapped. Do you know what happened when I did that? I killed any that got between me and the two idiots that helped destroy me. Then, for almost ten years, I became a tyrant, forcing my world to look at themselves without rose colored glasses. Do you know what I am going to do to my world if they decided to go back to the way they were? Back to where they alienate so many people and judge them because they think one side is better than another? It's no different than thinking vampires are better than werewolves or witches."

Morrigan's eyes had changed. They were no longer their death-green but their black-ice. It scared the Doppelganger, and she raced and got in between the raven-haired male and the man he was standing next to. A man who looked quite familiar.

"If they refuse to save themselves, I will kill them all because that's what they're going to do with themselves anyway. I'm just going to speed it up before war breaks out…again."

Her words had everyone looking at her in a new light. She was willing to kill people to save them. Kind of backwards, but if the Originals had their hands on her, then what did the group from Mystic Falls expect?

Jeremy, though, was getting tired and wanted to go home, though he welcomed any distraction that kept him from remembering and focusing on the pain Bonnie's death invoke within him. "Let's just forget about the Cure for a moment and go home."

Morrigan focused on him and her eyes softened, and with a small smile, she nodded. "Come, little one, you are going to be the best playmate, ever! Do you like video games? I've been getting introduced to the Muggle world this last decade or so, and I have to tell you, I am somewhat fond of Disney movies and action/supernatural movies as well."

"What kind of video games have you been playing?" Jeremy asked completely and utterly amused as he let her grab hold of his right arm as she lead them out of the underground tomb. Yes, this girl was going to be an excellent distraction. Jeremy had a feeling, a few more visions, that this girl was confliction incarnate; yes, she would distract him perfectly.

"I've been playing…what are they called? RPGs? Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are what I usually play. My Regulus could barely wait for the sequels of Kingdom Hearts. I tried Assassian's Creed but that didn't work out to well."

"So no shooter games or ones where you sneak about, but, like, slash and hacks?" Jeremy responded with a question as the two turned around the corner, out of sight for the others.

"I did beat Dishonored without being seen or killing anymore…"

"You played an assassin game without killing anyone?" Jeremy's shocked voice was faintly heard before the couple couldn't be heard no more.

The raven-haired male was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?"

All eyes turned toward Kol who only smirked and shrugged. "I find her completely hilarious. One minute she's completely homicidal and the next she wants to watch Disney movies. My kind of girl, completely _unpredictable_."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** A reader was confused about certain wording in this chapter, so I wanted to clear something up. Yes, Kol mentions punishing his mate. While, if your head is thinking along the lines of he is her Dom, and she the submissive, you would be somewhat right; however, there is no spanking going on or anything like that. The only punishing that I am writing about (you can fill in your own gaps or whatever) is that he's going to be teasing her quite the bit sexually when he claims her-making sure that she knows EXACTLY who she BELONGS to. Other than that, there was NOTHING crossing my mind about spanking. Though, when I started to try and explain that Morrigan would, despite being in control, would probably like be NOT being in control...I did think about DOMs & SUBs. Morrigan is a tricky character; because of her past as the Savior, and her life beign a constant battle of her trying to survive, she can really only rely on herself, so it is going to be hard for her to accept her place in her mates life without purpose. She is going to find that, while she will take charge when she is needed, she would prefer to remain in the shadows a bit more submissive than dominant. (In order words, she is, at all times, not completely dominant or submissive. With her mates, she start to mellow out and be like 60 (sub)-40 (dom)-that is, until it is her turn to step up to the plate and do her thing.

 **WARNING TAKE 2:** So I went back and added a few things as to give y'all more thought on where I was coming from with the reactions to certain deaths in the last chapter and this one. In my opinion, when something because too much, we push it away. At least that is the way I real with a lot of stuff, so that is where I push these characters in certain dealings. Besides, with Damon it's canon.

 **Memories and Dreams**

 **~Chapter 4~**

The female Doppelganger that had been upset at the other witch's death grew scared at Kol's words and expression, so she ran off after the two, crying her brother's name.

Kol narrowed his eyes as the brunette brother in front of him called after her and made a move to go after her, but his sister blocked him off.

"She won't find your mate," Silas assured the male Original from behind him.

Kol snapped back and glared at the man whose resurrection had gotten him killed and then made him a fool of by his own mate. "And why is that?"

"Because she's lost inside these caverns and that girl just got to the surface," was the reply before Silas chuckled.

Rebekah giggled while the other Doppelganger's boyfriend snorted.

"So, you were supposed to end the world, why do you look…" the raven haired man waved his hand at Silas, "almost as hot as me?"

Kol rolled his eyes as he took in his somewhat rival. He had shoulder-length black hair and piercing green eyes just like…

"Your eyes look just like hers," Katerina wondered outloud.

"You look like a younger version of her Master, Salazar Slytherin," Kol hmmed, "But you look exactly like his third child, Alexander. This isn't your true form."

Silas smirked, "Nope, and until we get settled, this will be what I look like."

"Or until she tells you to get a new form. She loved that kid," Kol smirked right back, happy that he just gained a one-up on the immortal.

Silas just shrugged. "Let's get going before that girl finds herself somehow trapped down here. She'd do it too now that I think about it…she never could go anywhere by herself as she always got lost."

"Really? Do tell us more about the adorable—"

"Shut up, Damon," Rebekah called from ahead as she started out of the cavern as fast as she could. She found the two wanders and guided them up to the top not too long after the others did.

"So, discover anything interested when you got lost, Red?" Damon cheekily teased the girl.

Morrigan looked a little embarrassed as she realized that she had gotten Jeremy lost, even more so when not only Damon teased her, but Jeremy did as well. Kol only sent her looks and humorous emotions, but it was enough.

While they were laughing at her expense, no one but Katerina noticed that another was sneaking up on them. With a cue of her eyes, she told the Hunter waiting in the forest which one of the group to target.

With a quick aim, the Hunter sent the arrow flying at Morrigan.

The red-headed witch turned and caught it at the last second, but it had had lightly penetrated her left arm. Her death-green eyes looked annoyed at the arrow sticking out of her arm before she locked her sights on the idiot who shot her.

It had been a while since she did long distance magic, but she gathered what she could and sent it through the earth. Oh yes, she remembered that last night at Hogwarts quite well. Professor Sprout had always scared her (fucking Hufflepuffs), but that night, Morrigan was _terrified_. What she did with the Greenhouses?

Morrigan surrounded herself mostly with Hufflepuffs after that night when she ran her world with the other three Hogwarts Heirs, one of them the Heir of Hufflepuff.

Kol didn't leave her side, but Rebekah and Damon left and brought back the Hunter bastard. Damon, though, came back with another body.

He was holding an Elena with a stake through her heart.

The Hunter had gotten to her before they had come out of the caverns. Damon honestly didn't know what to feel. He had almost gotten the girl, but the more he thought about Elena and Katherine, the more he realized that maybe this was the better ending.

While he was sure that Elena wasn't Katherine, she was turning into her, even if the girl didn't even know it. She was too compassionate, but that didn't mean she hadn't manipulated Damon whenever she wanted. The girl always denied that she wasn't anything like Katherine, but she could channel her when it suited her. And Damon was getting so fucking tired of this girl getting in-between him and his brother. Of her not being able to choose and then choosing under sire bonds (which was quite sketchy).

Besides, Damon was good at not looking too closely at his emotions. He knew, without a doubt, that things would have ended just as horribly with Elena as it did with Katherine, but it still hurt. A hurt he was pushing to the side and avoiding.

On a good note, there was no one standing between him and his brother anymore. That and he could stop being a Stefan bunny-muncher substitute. Damon could stop pretending to be a good guy and be more true to himself—a vampire.

That didn't mean that his heart wasn't broken, because Damon did love Elena. Maybe for the wrong reasons, but he still loved her. It was why he was going to push this shit aside and focus on something he could deal with: figuring out if this witch of Kol's was a threat.

Yes, he was better at focusing on threats and dealing with them. Though Damon did hope she wasn't one. Mystic Falls would never be boring if she was there...besides, Damon knew she was just going to be hilarious.

Damon gently put her in his brother's arms while Thumper's murderer, on a regular basis, cried and fell to his knees.

Morrigan didn't even bother removing the arrow from her arm before she grabbed the Hunter, no doubt accompanying Katerina if those looks they sent each other meant anything, and threw him toward her Beloved.

The Immortal Silas ate quickly before dropping the idiot to the ground. His eyes went straight to the arrow. "Are you going to remove that or have you become immune to pain now?"

Kol's eyes never left the form of his mate, and he, too, had wondered why she didn't take care of that immediately.

Morrigan only sighed as she drew her eyes away from the crying vampire (something she was not going to try and deal with), and she pulled the stupid thing out of her arm. "During my…stay at the Light Lord's experimental torture house, that was right before I met the two of you for the first time," she waved her right hand at the two Originals, "my nerves were constantly on Fire. Burning. So after my Core exploded, my nerves kind of were burnt to a certain degree. My pain threshold is pretty high—that is, it has to get that freaking high before I even feel it."

Kol gritted his teeth. They had been too preoccupied with her that they didn't even think to figure out what had happened in that place. To kill the bastard that did it. Then, when he and his brother had met her again, she had taken care of the bastard.

"Can we just leave?" Jeremy wasn't feeling anything at this moment. His entire family was dead. Elena had been the last he had. Bonnie was dead as well, and all he had left was the girl who murdered her and a maybe friend who he had killed himself.

He was alone, and a part of him wasn't even going to blame Morrigan for this. That second Hunter would have been out here regards if she had been here or not. Who knows what Katherine would have done to all of them with not one but two Hunters working for her?

"Seriously, man, why are these Hunters so desperate to kill you?" Damon questioned Silas.

Morrigan focused on the immortal and just blinked. "Why are you looking like Alex?"

"Because I don't feel like letting people see my real face," Silas responded to the witch before looking at Damon. "I kind of convinced a witch to help create an immortality spell with me and promised to take it with her after we were married. Instead, I took it and gave it to my soul mate."

Morrigan growled at the immortal and responded in the language that, in her previous life, had been born speaking. "You mean _I_ helped you make it! That bitch didn't do shit. She thinks she contributed to it. When she found out I helped you, she made me make a Cure as she wasn't sure exactly what the spell was about. Besides, I liked her better than that slut you chose," she mumbled the last bit before turning away from him and walking off with her arms around Jeremy.

Kol went after her this time but not before sending a smug grin at the bastard.

His little witch was _his_ , and he'd be damned if he let an immortal try and take her from him—in any _way_.

Damon looked between Morrigan's retreating form and the immortal, not that he could understand what she said to him, but he couldn't help but ask because gossip about the new witch was oh so more important than dealing with his feelings, "What did you do to piss _her_ off?"

Silas only sighed before rubbing his hands on his face. "We grew up together; we were the only one each other hand and when I chose Amara…I left her to the wolves, so to speak. While I was trapped in that cave, the witch I was going to marry got back at me through her. I'm not sure what Qetsiyah did to her, but I know she's the reason why I can't find or really feel my mate through our bond."

"So witchy helped Seal your mate away under duress? Ouch," Damon winced. "You are so in the doghouse, my friend. Come, you can stay with me while you're kiss her ass."

Silas only chuckled, but he started walking with the others toward Kol, Morrigan, and Jeremy who were making their way to the boats.

~MAD~

As soon as they got back to Mystic Falls, Morrigan's phone went off.

 _I'm in love with an angel  
Who's afraid of the light  
Who's halo is broken  
But there's fight in her eyes _

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak  
Maybe I'm blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier  
But it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free  
So fly on your own_

Morrigan was patting herself all over before she found the phone, and when she answered it, her voice had a slight annoyed tone to it. "William, just because I have a phone doesn't mean you should call it."

 _"It's an emergency. You shouldn't have left like you did. You didn't even tell_ me."

Morrigan sighed, "You're not my keeper, William. Besides, there was an immortal about to be awakened that was going to destory the world," she said it so causally that Damon and a few others couldn't help but laugh.

Oh, she knew William rolled his eyes to that, before he told her something she didn't really care for. "Why do I care that your wife is dead? It wasn't my business when you married her, and it's not my business when she dies because she was an idiot who wanted something that wasn't hers."

William was silent. _"What do you mean by that?"_

Morrigan's eyes softened. "She is…was a Veela, love, and she had your child. A man that was not her mate. The Veela in her started dying then."

"But what about Abraxas? He chose you—"

"Yes, Abraxas chose me as his mate. That's a male Veela for you; they come across a few compatible mates in their lives, and they pick one. Goddess knows he picked the wrong one. If he hadn't picked me, he wouldn't have died like he did. Now, why did you call me? Like I said, I have an immortal who is starving to fix. By the way, where are my potion trunks?"

Kol was _not_ liking this at all. How dare William call his mate? Especially after tossing her away like he did. The idiot made his choice, he chose the blonde. Oh, Kol wasn't like Morrigan. He _knew_ why William was calling. William still loved Kol's little witch, and now that the wife was gone, he thought he could be with her. Especially with those two little ones running around.

Kol was not going to let that happen. He had waited a thousand years for her, so had his family, and they weren't going to give her up.

After catching his sister's worried eyes, Kol nodded in understanding and took action to prevent the loss of Morrigan. He grabbed his mate's phone and only spoke a few words in it, but he'd be damned if Kol didn't hear the man shiver. "My mate is busy, go away."

Then the youngest male Original hung up the phone and gave it back to her. His eyes telling her that he was not happy at all. And that ringtone along with the boy calling her was not helping how upset he was at her. It only added to what he was going to punish her for later.

Morrigan only sighed. "I can't help him calling me. His daughter considers me her mother. Not to mention Regulus—"

"—who wanted nothing to do with you. I saw _that_ , darling," Kol hinted and he almost winched when the pain showed her on her face before she steeled herself and turned toward Jeremy.

"How would you like to stay up and help me make potions that if made incorrectly could blow us up?"

Jeremy's pain filled eyes lit with excitement. Because, really, the chance to blow shit up was just what he needed to continue to avoid his sister and girlfriend's death. "Hell yes!"

Rebekah only looked at the boy fondly for a second before muttering, "Boys."

Morrigan reached into the same pocket that she had for a while now and pulled out another one of the Bloodpops and handed it to the idiot in their group. This was like the fifth one she had given him. "Honestly, I don't know what possessed me to keep these things in my pockets…" she shook her head and went to go somewhere only to stop.

She looked at Kol, "I don't have anywhere to be making the potential exploding potions, and I don't fill like going home to do it."

Kol eyes darkened. "And you won't be going there anytime soon. The only place you're going after here is New Orleans."

Morrigan only tilted her head at him before nodding. She had spent her entire life taking care of herself, so a part of her hated that fact that Kol was commanding her. But she also wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight. Right now he was all kinds of pissed, and she wasn't going to make it worse.

Instead, she turned toward Jeremy, "You coming?"

~MAD~

It didn't take long to make enough of the potion to help her beloved, but she didn't go to sleep right after. No, she gathered everyone at the Bordering House with all the others, and apparently, there was a wolf, sorry Hybrid, and another vampire waiting on them.

The wolf held the blonde vampire as she cried because of Bonnie and Elena's death, and Jeremy stuck to Morrigan with Rebekah and Kol watching over them.

Morrigan took a few more looks at the ones she came from the island with, the ones that she knew were grieving the Doppelganger and witch. She knew what it was like to lose someone she cared for...and she damn well knew what it was like to not want to deal with it. Honetly, she didn't blame Jeremy for latching onto her (despite being the one who fed his girlfriend to her brother) instead of letting himself focus on their deaths. In fact, Morrigan had a feeling there was a reason why he trusted her despite her murdering the witch.

Those damn journals again...why did her life have to be so fucking complicated? Why was everything so damn connected? One day, she was going to torture Death and see how he liked it. She knew she was his favorite, after all, but did he have to keep giving her people only to take them away and, sometimes, give them back?

Sometimes, she hated the bastard. But right now Jeremy, Damon, and her new/old sister needed her. The former two needed a distraction from the death of people they cared for, and she was going to give it to them.

"Okay, let's do this. I need some paper and blood from all of you who want to find your soul mate."

As they followed her commands (even the two who didn't even know her), each putting a bit of blood in small bowls or vials, she turned on her phone and as she worked the spell, she was singing along to a song that she put on—she never really understood why she liked listening to music when she worked.

 _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Kol chuckled silently in her neck as he held her from behind and channeled some magic into her while she poured her magic into the paper and tried to connect the blood. She dug deep into the power she got from Death, who controlled Souls, and searched out links between them.

When she opened her eyes, she spilled all the blood the paper and it started matching up.

Tyler was freaking out. "Who the fuck is Katerina?"

Morrigan only blinked, "The vampire they locked in the basement with vervain." (Though she had apparently missed that when she was making exploding potions.)

Stefan looked a bit horrified at that thought before turning to Tyler, the pain of Elena's loss was still hitting him hard though he pushed past it and tried to focus on something else. "She was the Doppelganger before Elena, and she turned Caroline."

Caroline gave a gasp which drew Stefan's attention to her, "Stefan…" she whispered while pointing to their names which joined. That was some shit that neither expected. While Stefan wasn't over Elena, his friendship with Caroline would help him through her death. And, maybe, years from now, he could see Caroline as something other than a friend. They had time after all.

Rebekah only laughed as Damon and Jeremy looked confused when their names matched up with a foreign looking one. She winked at me, "It seems the women in our family need more than one mate."

Damon snapped his eyes toward Morrigan, kind of confused as he thought Kol was her mate.

Morrigan shook her head at him, "I have more than one mate," she said as she relaxed in Kol's hold, letting him bury his face in between her neck and shoulder, breathing her in, "And Rebekah considers me a sister because of who said mates are. You are Jeremy are apparently her soul mates."

Morrigan knew by the look on Damon's face that he had trouble processing it, and Jeremy was just as confused. But he knew the three of them would figure something out. After all, just because your soul mates doesn't mean you have to start fucking each other. Soul mates were meant to help you, fill a hole in your life...

If this is what they needed, it wouldn't be the first time Morrigan had seen soul mates be the best of friends.

With that, Kol rushed her out of the Boarding House and back to the one that Klaus had prepared for his family, for her too, and preceded to punish her as he claimed her until Rebekah returned a while later after coming to terms with her mates.

A part of him didn't want to share her with his brothers, but he wasn't that selfish. Kol was, no doubt, but not when it came to her. She needed her other mates, and he wouldn't deny her that. Besides, just like she said before, family comes first.

Always and Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE:** I added some warnings for the fic to chapter 1, 3, and 4 as well as an edit for the last two chapters. I added a bit to explain why Damon and Jeremy seemed to be completely fine after the deaths of Bonnie and Elena. It wasn't my intention. What happened was I wrote them in a way that had then pushing aside the pain because they couldn't handle it, but I seemed to have forgotten to explain that. If you want to go back and re-read, please do. I hope it makes more sense now. Not to mention the explaination of the whole "punishment" thing. Morrigan was not getting spanked just to let you know.

Anyway, sorry for the delay. I just moved back home for the rest of the summer, and my parents have been such slave drivers when it comes to corn. I have shucked, de-silked, and cleaned over 200 ears of corn-not to mention all the cream corn stirring I had to do. Not to mention, one of our puppies, a 13 year old Lasa Alpsa (sp?) has stopped eating. That has been a very difficult situation; we're getting liquid in him, but not much else. I've also been doing more comic book reading for my Thesis. I had hope to get two chapters done this summer, but I don't think that is going to happen. Come August, I go back to Grad school. Yay.

Onward!

 **Memories and Dreams**

 **~Chapter 5~**

In the little time that he had her before Rebekah came back and they headed for New Orleans, Kol had tired his little mate out. He wished he had had more than a day or so to enjoy let alone punish her.

Kol was quite proud of himself especially those screams he teased and forced from her body. Just thinking about them now had him wishing they had a private plane so he could take her somewhere and make her scream some more.

Rebekah would have a problem with that, though, especially since she brought her human mate with them. Kol didn't actually mind that Jeremy was his sister's mate. It explained quite a bit, actually, but he didn't mind. The vampire one, though, stayed behind in Mystic Falls to watch over the others—especially Silas. Besides, Kol wasn't surprised and neither was Rebekah that after everything he had been through in his almost two centuries of existence, he wasn't ready for a soul mate bond.

Soon. Maybe. But not right now.

Not like Kol's mate and Jeremy. Neither really had anything left and the Mate bond was really all that was keeping them up and going.

Not that Kol minded as he loved being the reason she lived.

No, but soon he would only be a fifth of her reason for living. A third of a mate bond. Honestly? Kol would love nothing more than just to have her to himself like he had these last few days…especially when he claimed her.

But she wasn't just his. If Kol had been sure that she hadn't needed the other two, even if they were his brothers, he would have grabbed her and disappeared a long time ago. But that was what it meant to be a mate: putting her needs above your own.

Morrigan, his little witch, needed two of his brothers just like she needed him.

The youngest male Original had thought when they discovered what she was to them, he had come to terms with the sharing, but fuck was hard when he had her all to himself. Especially when the little Vixen took to his punishing so well…

Kol just about groaned outloud as the memories of his various and continuous claimings entered his mind.

Kol just knew, absolutely fucking knew, that it was going to be awhile before his brothers let him completely alone with Morrigan. Maybe in a few centuries, if he was lucky, he could run off with her, and it just be the two of them for a while.

If only she had stayed in the past.

Shit, Morrigan, his lovely mate, was going to drive him mad, Kol had no doubt. At this point, he wasn't exactly sure that he cared. Not if fucking her was going to be like that.

~MAD~

"We're just coming up to the house right now, brother." Kol informed Elijah, "It's just three of us, and Rebekah's…human will not need any room other than hers."

Neither Kol nor Rebekah felt comfortable saying outloud where someone could hear them about their mates. Elijah, of course, understood. Lucky for them, Rebekah had called her brother before they left Mystic Falls and told him the basics but promised that once they got in, the lot of the were going to go into more detail about what the fuck happened on that island with Silas.

Morrigan was quite impressed with Kol. He had controlled his jealousy from the moment they entered the airport till the entered the house. Some of it, she'd admit, probably had to do with the mate mark she had on her upper left thigh, but she gave him praise anyway.

As soon as Morrigan entered the old American home, she immediately took in the weird layout of said home. Directly in front of the front doors were two sets of stairs, though the ones on the right she couldn't access as the bottom of said stairs were at the other end of the house (the stairs were not only on opposite sides, but the bottoms were in reverse of each other). The stairs to her left went straight up, but then there was a walkway above them that went diagonal back to the front of the house and toward the other end, top part, of the right set of stairs. The walkway connected the two set of stairs across the house, but it was clear that each set connected to a different wing of the house. The red-headed witch wasn't sure what was to the left of the house, but she had an idea that the first floor had sitting rooms or maybe specific types of rooms with the top floor was a guest wing (or so she thought based on her own manors—which were much bigger). She used her hearing and senses to come to the conclusion that the kitchen was in the Northeast of the right set of stairs, and the personal bedrooms were in the right wing above said kitchen. Straight ahead of her, from the front doors, were doors that looked like they lead to a pool and a backyard, but it the distance between the two was more than thirty feet. Though she did notice that toward the bottom of the right stairs, about ten feet from it toward her, there was a door.

After she had briefly took in what she could see of the house, they heard Elijah from upstairs. "We'll be down in a minute, please, go to the main room."

Apparently the name of the room made sense to the two Originals that Jeremy and Morrigan were with because they made a beeline for a certain room to the right of the front doors.

It was a huge room, but Morrigan was used to these sorts of room due to living in Slytherin's main house as well as any of the other Purebloods she grew up with. It was a long ass rectangle of a room. In the center of the wall across from where they entered (which was on the far right) was one of the biggest fireplaces Morrigan had seen, and considering she was used to Floo Fireplaces, that was something. It could fit at least three or four people, and maybe a Hagrid and a half.

There was a liquor cart to the left of the fireplace. A few couches, loveseats, and single seats were scattered all around the room, not to mention the bookcases in the corners of the room. Morrigan had noticed that the wall above the fireplace looked a bit weird, like there was a line there, and she figured that it moved to reveal something.

Morrigan was also aware of various antiques as well as paintings. The painting on the far wall to the left caught her eye. It was of her the first time she had meet the Mikaelsons as a child—completely covered in blood. The rest were of other designs and scenes that she had no interest in but knew that each one, if studied properly, would invoke something within her.

Rebekah had waited until Jeremy chose a seat before sitting with him. Kol, though, went straight to the liquor cart, grabbed a drink, and had her in his lap in one of the single chairs before she even knew what was happening.

Morrigan was a bit amused at this, especially since she felt some of Kol's emotions through their bond. He was feeling a bit stingy; he didn't want to share her with any others. That and he was still a bit annoyed from having her around all those males today.

She spoke for the first time since entering New Orleans as two males came in from the other side of the room—maybe it was the other door she saw near the other set of stairs? "This is a bit uncomfortable," she told Kol with a straight face. Kol had her right on top of him as if his lap was her chair.

Kol snorted, "I don't care," before he wrapped his left arm around her, tugging her closer to him before taking a drink of the liquid in his right hand. "Want some, darling?"

Morrigan was silent for a second before saying, "Only if you want to kill me."

Kol froze before he set the glass as far away as the table to his right allowed. "What?"

Morrigan sighed. "My magic cannot, does not, react well with alcohol of any kind. If it gets in my blood stream…" she paused as she thought about whether or not to tell them what had happened to her when a brunette that looked like an older Kol (but in a suit) kneeled in front of her.

"We need to know if we are to keep you safe and heathy," his voice was deep and soothing, and after breathing in, she nodded.

"A week before I was to marry Abraxas, the Light Lord struck. Long story short, he used some sort of spell that mimics Compulsion but on an emotional level. He used it through a chain of people, but it got to one of my cousins, Nikoleon, and he drugged me. It only had a little bit of Butterbeer in it along with the potion equivalent of a ruffie. It knocked me completely out. While my mind and body shut down, my magic used everything it had to destory the little barely there alcohol in Butterbeer and keep it from spreading and killing me."

Morrigan didn't say anything else, but by the squeezing Kol was giving her as well as the fact he was growling into her neck as well as the absolute fury he was feeling told her that he probably understood where this was going.

The other male who had sandy blonde hair, the one she had helped control the Hunter's Curse, shattered a glass in his hand as he heard what she said and what she didn't.

The only one who didn't physically show what he was feeling was the one kneeling in front of her. His brown eyes were still looking at her with a gentleness she had only seen in her father on certain occasions—usually when he was trying to calm her down and assure her he loved her without words. His brown eyes, though, told her he was feeling the rage too, but he kept it under control for her, for his eyes said something other than the fury, something she was afraid to accept—even if she had accepted Kol as her mate.

"Did he violate you?" Elijah asked softly, and her eyes snapped to the other two in the room: Jeremy and his mate. Rebekah looked like she couldn't decide whether she was going to kill someone or go to Morrigan and mother her.

Morrigan only sighed before turning to look at Jeremey who looked like he was going to go on a murder spree himself. "I believed so at the time. The evidence spread all over the room was overwhelming, but when I actually did have sex for the first time years later, I realized that what I had felt then was just my magic and what it had done to protect me. I wasn't the only one who thought I was raped…Nikoleon thought so too…" she trailed off as her eyes took on a sad look. "The idiot was so destroyed by what he thought he had been forced to do. He wasn't even thinking straight afterward. He knew I could defend myself, yet…"

Morrigan couldn't even finish as she saw his death flash before her eyes. How the fool had jumped in between her and one of the Light Lord's minions and had his head almost completely taken off for his trouble.

Kol just growled. "For what he did, he deserved more than the quick death given to him. He almost killed you even if he didn't…defile you."

Morrigan just closed her eyes; her mate would never understand. "If he had been in control of himself, he never would have given me any bit of alcohol. It was he who discovered more than a decade previous that I couldn't handle the stuff."

The Hybrid titled his head at her, considering her words, "I don't think you realize it doesn't matter whether or not his actions were voluntary. He _hurt_ you, made you think he _raped_ you. What we would have done for to him for even touching you with a finger…"

Morrigan turned to look him dead in the eyes. Death Green to Ice-Grey, "I don't think _you_ realize. I don't give a shit whether or not you want to torture anyone who dares even _look_ at me. It's not going to happen. So get over yourself."

Jeremy snorted as the Originals raised an eyebrow at her as if daring her to do something to stop them.

Morrigan smirked and disappeared. She reappeared in front of the Hybrid and used her magic to shove him against the wall next to the fireplace (as he had taken up shop near the liquor cart).

"You will find that I don't have time to deal with little boys and their jealousy issues. Been there, done that," she informed him as she watched him struggle against the invisible force, but when it didn't work, he chose to glare at her.

Before he could ordered her to let him down, she continued. "Ronald annoyed me so much that I ended up setting him on fire on that night when the war came to an end. No one even knew it was me, such chaos the battlefield was," she said it so calm, so lofty. "I wonder with you immortal and all, how long would it take you to heal when I set you on fire? Or if I freeze you?"

As she said the last bit, she went to him and touched his right leg—it immediately started to ice up and spread upwards.

"I may be your mate, but I am not some doll or toy you keep hidden and control. Nor I am one to punish like a dog when I disobey you. Not unless you wish me to punish you when you disobey and disappoint me," she trailed off as her finger trailed up his other leg, setting the jeans on fire as she went.

"I realize that you are over a thousand years ago, but I am not a plaything," she told them softly. "Do you boys have a problem with treating me as an equal?"

"So you honestly didn't find it amusing when I got possessive of you in the airport or on the way back to Mystic Falls?" Kol countered as he watched fascinated as she not only lit his brother on fire but froze him too.

Morrigan's eyes didn't leave the Hybrid's. They hid nothing from her. They told her he felt amused by her display, but also anger at her defiance and most assuredly lust at her display of dominance. She could tell he respected her for making her opinion known and taking what she wanted but also frustrated in the fact that she was defying him.

Was she not supposed to submit to him?

Her Hybrid didn't even flinch or react to the fire or ice that she was inflicting to his pants. Instead, his mind was running so fast, that he couldn't stop it. When he accepted what she had told him, she released him before making her way to the space next to Jeremy. At first, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to curl into him or not, but then she decided not to push the others and curled against the arm on the left end. Jeremy, understanding what she needed, made sure that his leg was right up against her feet.

Rebekah gave her a wink before looking at her brother's pants. She really _didn't_ want to see what was underneath them. She noticed that as soon as her brother dropped, his left pants leg (Morrigan's right at the time) snapped and shattered, taking half the pant leg with the shards falling to the floor. The right just crumbled into ash.

"Nik! Put something over those bloody legs, I _do not_ want to see them," his sister complained teasingly.

Niklaus only raised an eyebrow at his sister before turning to his mate who was looking at him with her head laying on the arm. "Are you going to fix this, love? I don't want to distract you the rest of the night," he smirked at her with that lazy grin.

Morrigan only rolled her eyes before snapping two of her fingers on her left hand and his jeans repaired themselves.

"Handy," Jeremy said, "Where were you when I was growing up?"

Morrigan actually thought about that. "I was probably in school when you were in the single digits, so…let's see, fighting off a phantom of the man who killed my birth parents, various obstacles that protected the object he wanted one year. The next year I was trying to find a way not to kill the Basilisk wreaking havoc on the school; third year, I was fighting off at least a hundred dementors," her mates didn't not like that one at all. "Fourth year I was participating in a tournament that included fighting a dragon, finding something mermaids took from me, and navigating a maze with all sorts of shit in it before I wound up in a graveyard being used in a resurrection spell (I still have the scar); fifth year was kind of boring, I fucked with a woman that looked like a toad all year—she tried to get after me, but I never gave her anything to do so with. Sixth year was pretty boring until Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts. And my seventh year saw me traveling around the UK finding soul pieces…I did break into Gringots as well as kill a Light and Dark Lord before taking over the Wizarding section on the island, though, so it ended quite well."

Jeremy only blinked before he busted out laughing. "So, nothing much, right?"

Morrigan's eyes lit up and she shared a conspiratory smile, "Nope, pretty tame."

The other males chuckled before the older brunette said, "I think, little one, you're going to fit right in with this family."

"Did you decide this before or after she totally merked those three Hunters?" Kol asked cheekily.

Niklaus laughed when Morrigan blushed for a second, "And what has you blushing, Lilla Drakon?"

"She blushed the last time Kol and I mentioned her killing those Hunters," Rebekah commented, curious as well.

Morrigan looked uncomfortable for a second before she told them. "I didn't come there to kill anybody least of all the way I did. My magic was so insistent that I be there, but when I saw how they attacked the lot of you, I just couldn't control myself. I don't like not being in control, especially since if I got out of control…I could do serious damage."

"What did she do to the Hunters?" Jeremy was curious, and he didn't like how Morrigan was so uncomfortable, so he decided to help her out.

Kol gave a sly smirk. "I was the first she came across and she boringly just stabbed the bastard in the heart with the dagger he used on me. But when she got to Elijah? She cut off his balls and dick before shoving the dagger through the bottom of his chin into his brain. Elijah's back had been turned when he was getting a book off the shelf. Finn was sleeping, and she took his attackers head off with his own sword. Have you seen those big ass motherfuckers? Lite Död picked it up while fighting the Hunter and chopped his head off."

Jeremy whistled. "Damn, girl."

Morrigan shrugged uneasily. "You know, no one has ever complemented the way I killed someone before."

"Apparently, love, you haven't been with the right company, but worry not, we will help you become more…artful with your kills," Niklaus told her as he gave her an impression that didn't even hide how lustful the memory of her violence made him.

Morrigan didn't know how to take that last bit but ignored it for now. "Kol mentioned," she steered the conversation from her to what they really needed to talk about, "that you had some problems here, and we were needed? My Beloved is taken care of, for now," she muttered as she thought about how she still had to go find that slut for him, but she could wait for that. "Yes, he can wait a few more centuries before I make good on the promise I made to reunite him with his soul mate, so you have my full attention. Death mentioned that there was a witch after something. He didn't tell me what, but he said if she gets it, then she can become immortal, and well, for obvious reasons, he isn't too thrilled with letting that happen."

Elijah and Niklaus shared a look, trying to figure out if they should tell her just exactly what the witch was hunting. They had a feeling, an instinct, that she would not be too happy to hear the exact connection they had with what was luring the witch to them. Something told them that it would hurt her deeply, and if there was something that a mate did not wish to do to another, it is to cause pain.

"If you don't want to tell me something," Morrigan said softly as she looked between the two, "then don't, but do not lie to me. I refuse to lie to anyone, even my enemies, and I expect the same thing from the lot of you. If you do not wish to tell me something, say so, but do not lie."

Elijah sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he stood in the middle of the group in front of the fireplace (Morrigan had not noticed that he had moved away from where he had kneeled in front of her…maybe when she went after Niklaus?). "It isn't that we wish to keep the information from you, little one, but we worry how you will take the news."

Kol looked at his two brothers, trying to figure out what was going on. His instincts told them they were trying to protect her, but he wasn't sure how he felt about this. If they didn't want to tell her, then it was something huge.

"Would you rather she hear it from someone else or you?" Jeremy interrupted. "Honestly, when I found out that my sister had not only kept something really important from me, not once but twice and even had Damon use Compulsion on me, I was furious especially when it didn't come from her. I think that was when the rift between us started growing. She was changing into a person I didn't even know anymore."

Morrigan's heart broke when she heard him say those words. She moved to his side and hugged him to her. Rebekah held his hand. "The man who everyone looked up to in our world never told me shit. I had to find out everything myself, and each time, someone died or I lost something. He used me as a pawn to take down an enemy he had no hope of defeating. I killed him in the end, getting my revenge, but you have no closure, did you?"

Kol saw the look between his brothers at her words, and they no doubt remember her words and display of magic before. He wondered if they would tell her just so they didn't burn…

Morrigan turned toward the two mates that hadn't claimed her yet. "I trust that you wish to protect me and do not intend to keep knowledge from me because you wish to hurt me. Does this knowledge hinder me from working against this witch?"

The two looked thoughtful. It was Elijah that answered, "It is the reason why she is going after what she is, but in the end, besides the fact that we will stop her and protect what she is looking for, the little bit of knowledge does not change the fact that we are targeting and will kill this witch."

Morrigan nodded. "Ok. That means we can't destory what she is after," she didn't miss the tight look on her two of her mate's faces as she said those words. That meant they had something invested, personal, in what this object was.

She felt a faint bit of possessiveness from Niklaus, and a light love—or what love is before it becomes love—from both of them, though Elijah had a double dose of it.

Morrigan had a feeling that whatever it was they were keeping from her, it was because they were afraid she would take it as a threat against their mating.

"Elijah? What's going on? Who are these people?" a female came from the other doorway on the opposite end of the room as they door they entered, it was the one her two unclaimed mates came through. Was this the person Morrigan had noticed that was in the kitchen earlier?

Morrigan dropped her arms that were around Jeremy and took in the female in front of her. She smelled like a wolf, but more than that, Morrigan didn't need her magic to tell her that the wolf in front of her was pregnant.

Something inside of Morrigan broke as subconsciously she realized exactly what they were keeping from her, but she felt a shit ton of fear. Fear that flooded through her so deep, right down to her Core.

The dragon inside of her once again protected her, just like it did when she was trying to come to terms with the torture. Morrigan's mind reset, and everything that was hurting her was pushed deeper inside of her so she could deal with it later, when she was ready.

Morrigan's inner creature knew exactly what the knowledge was going to do to her. Veela's weren't the only creatures that took to extremes when mates were or were not involved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon Says: To Make up for the really long delay, here is another chapter!**

 **Memories and Dreams**

 **~Chapter 6~**

While Morrigan was fighting the fear and her dragon was pushing back the break down that was coming, her mates clearly felt the intense fear that their little one had felt. It wasn't what they were expecting, especially the two who actually knew what was going on. They expected Morrigan to get angry and rage and even challenge or take out the threat to her mates.

But fear? Not just any fear, but crippling fear. Fear that took even the strongest and bravest out.

Why was their mate feeling that when it came to the pregnant wolf?

Each male Original had to fight, in those few seconds that their mate bond flooded with her fear, to take out any threat to her. To destory anything that made her feel such fear.

Even they had not felt such fear when it came to Mikael hunting them.

But they remember feeling a shiver of it when they had seen her that night, so small, covered in blood. The thought that someone had hurt her…the thought that they could lose her. It had taken everything they had when that witch said she was probably going to die not to grab her and never let her out of their sight, but they had been too late in making a move as their little one had disappeared with the adults.

Kol's eyes widened when he realized just what was going on. His little witch was beyond frightened at the thought that she was losing them…and didn't he just rejoice in the fact that they were all that was keeping her grounded? They were her reason to live, and if she thought they didn't want her or need her…

It reminded him of that conversation of the Veela…who had died because she hadn't found her mate but had chosen one instead.

But then the fear went away as fast as it came, and Morrigan's eyes went blank as if her mind had been wiped or someone used compulsion on her. Kol didn't know how to explain it, though he clearly felt her dragon more in her magic when the fear was wiped from her.

Niklaus knew he would probably fuck this all up, so he looked to Elijah to take it from there. If anyone could talk her through this, it would be his big brother. He was shit with words when it came to calming people down. Riling them up and taunting them wouldn't help them at all.

Elijah hadn't came to the same conclusion as Kol had, but he was really worried about what Morrigan would feel if she found out the whole truth, especially after that fear scare. Elijah may not have known exactly what caused it, but he was smart enough to realize that Morrigan felt a threat in the wolf that was the opposite of what he thought she would feel.

Fear was always more dangerous than anger in his experience.

"The witch is after that child," Elijah started. "The witches bound one of them to Haley and are threatening her and the child if we do not do as they wish. Which is to take Marcel out and give the Quarter back to them."

"Marcellus?" Kol questioned as he reclined back in the seat he had shared with his mate, though, after that scare, he really wanted to grab her and hold her tight. He should be the one comforting her, even though he was shit at it, not Jeremy. Between Elijah explaining and him questioning, Jeremy had sandwiched his mate in-between him and Rebekah. "He's still alive? I thought father killed him before we were forced from New Orleans the first time."

Kol really wanted to drink his liquor, but at the thought that his little mate would die if exposed to it, inside her body, made him rethink every drinking it again. That is, if he wanted to kiss her, bite her, or ever want to _eat_ her. That had been fun…his little mate, despite have five lovers (he was really upset about not being her first in everything), had been innocent in some areas after all.

Niklaus looked a little impressed as he explained. "He didn't; instead, he took over New Orleans. The wolves have been banished and the witches have been brought to heel. I think it has to do with the witch that he has. This witch can sense magic being done over the quarter, and if they don't have permission, they are found and killed. The first night I was here, I watched Marcel murder a witch who just so happened to use that one spell to confirm Haley being pregnant and to bind her to her sister." Klaus did _not_ look happy about that last bit.

Rebekah snorted, "Of course the great Niklaus is pissed about having to obey witches; though," she said all sly not looking at the girl next to her, "I think it depends on the witch."

Rebekah was many things, but she had seen the look on all their faces when Morrigan saw the pregnant wolf. She _knew_ exactly the reason why Morrigan was scared. It was why she was grateful that her sister had killed the witch and Elena was dead. That why she didn't have to deal with her mates still having options. And if Rebekah was right, and the baby was her brothers, Morrigan was going to be hurting a great deal.

Kol may have studied magic over the years, but Rebekah had looked into other areas of magic once she lost hers. She studied other supernatural creatures. There were some far older than they could ever dream of being.

Dragons were one of them. Very possessive things; there was a reason the stories features them creatures of greed, avarice, and liking to steal princesses. The female Original had talked a great deal with Slytherin when he left Hogwarts about the kind of creature that her sister was. Rebekah had to make sure that the girl was taken care of her as she knew her brothers wouldn't bother to find out.

Besides, as the older sister, it was her job to be there when it came to boys and the like. Rebekah had also been wondering if her new sister could have children.

Apparently, Salazar had shrugged as he knew that it was possible since Morrigan has more magic than most and her mates were chosen by her dragon; he just didn't know how the girl had felt on having children. He only told the blonde that it would be somewhat difficult since vampires cannot have children…

But Niklaus wasn't just a vampire, he was a werewolf too, and, well, this was a clear indication that he could, in fact, have children.

The only problem was if Morrigan got that far. Slytherin had warned her that Dragons were very weird creatures and were known to react differently to different things. When he lost his mate, he was still able to go on, able to focus on something else, but his mother faded when she lost his father. His mother had lost the will to live when she no longer had him with her.

At the time, Rebekah had been so sure that nothing ever of it sort would happen to them, seeing at how possessive her brothers were, but it never occurred to her to ask what to do if Morrigan thought something similar. Because that fear at seeing a pregnant wolf told the female Original that she was afraid of losing her mates.

It was a fear that Rebekah had known well her entire life. Even now, even with actual soul mates, she was scared that they wouldn't want her. That someone before she came along would tug them back.

Katerina for one with Damon. Elena might be dead, but Damon's first love was still out there, even if her mate was a Hybrid. Jeremy had confessed that he could dead people, Damon made a few jokes about it, and he had been in love with three different girls in his entire life—two of which he had after they had died.

So, yeah, Rebekah was afraid—which is why she wanted Jeremy around Morrigan as the girl was hell bent on helping the human move on with his life, and she made sure Silas knew to watch over Damon.

Keeping the secret was going to hurt Morrigan, Rebekah knew, so to save her family, the blonde Original decided that what needed to be done was for Elijah and Nik to sit the girl down and assure her that despite this wolf being pregnant, she was their mate, and (in her opinion) that baby was theirs not the wolfs (surrogate, that was all).

She didn't even have to tell Kol to keep his mouth shut; no, she should have been worrying about her mate. Morrigan was accepting of not knowing that somewhat not secret, but Jeremy couldn't stop himself.

Before he could ask the question, though, Morrigan continued. "So," her voice stopped Jeremy from saying anything just yet, "We have until the child's born, right? If so, I can start on the wards surrounding the house, make sure that we control what goes on in the house, who gets in, and the like," she trailed off then, looking around, not really noticing anyone as she started going through the wards she knew.

"You can do that? Make it so no witch can use magic inside the house?" Haley asked, somewhat skeptical, and when Morrigan nodded not really paying attention to her, "Then does that mean that the link they have between me and the witch doesn't work?"

Morrigan shrugged not really thinking about it. She had more important matters on her mind. "My kind of magic is different from theirs is, but some of it runs along the same. I can adjust it no problem, but it might be a bit. Until then, I think it's wise to be careful. There is no telling if there is a Core witch like me running around. Not that I can't kick his or her ass," she muttered as she got up and went straight to the fireplace.

Klaus chuckled, "Do you know any wards for protection against vampires and werewolves?"

Morrigan still was only half listening as she looked over the fireplace, "My…well, I didn't consider him such, but my birth father wanted one of his best friends, a werewolf, to be my godfather. After I learned about that in my third year, especially when I had to run from his furry ass on a full moon, I did research. There are two types of werewolves just like there are probably two types of vampires, though I didn't really research much about them. There are the magical ones who don't need the gene and get bit during a full moon by a turned werewolf. Then you have the genetic ones like you," she tossed her hand at the Hybrid before bringing it to the fireplace. "Is this the center of the house? Because if it is, it would be a good place to place the ward stone, the anchor if you will."

Klaus frowned as he heard about the almost godfather and the different wolves. "What happens if they are bit or scratched not during a full moon or turned? What about their children?"

Elijah, though, answered her other question. "It is. On the other side of the fireplace is a combination of rooms and the kitchen, servant areas once upon a time. I'm assuming the center of the house is a good place for this anchor?"

Morrigan nodded still really looking at it, not just with her eyes but with her magic. "Balance and all. William was scratch by an untransformed werewolf a year before the final battle. He only gets cravings for uncooked meat, the blood really. As for children…I still haven't see anything hinting that they got the curse, but time will tell. Only mild traits passed on like the bloody meat and a heightened sense of smell," she said without any thought, and Kol snapped his teeth together in an attempt not to say anything about what she just said.

He was trying not to be jealous. She had made the decision to not have them in her life, she had chosen _them_ , him, and Kol needed to be satisfied with that.

Rebekah though let her curiosity overcome her. "This is the same William that told you his wife was dead and wanted you to come home?"

Morrigan nodded before she snapped out of her daze. "Yeah. He got scratched when the Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts through Draco—he was forced to do it. His family, our family," she corrected looking slightly annoyed at what Voldemort made him do, "was on the line."

Elijah quickly cut in, hoping to avoid tempers and rash words of his brothers. "You were family?"

Morrigan looked at Klaus and Kol a bit wary before confirming it. "I grew up with Draco. He was my godbrother of sorts. My father was his godfather and his mother was my godmother. I was raised right alongside him, his mother my mother. Our fathers were sort of uncles to the other. He helped me come to terms with what had happened with Nikoleon, Abraxas, and the Founders," she confessed. "I think it did help that he was Abraxas' double."

"Abraxas, the guy you were going to marry?" Jeremy asked, and his mate hit him.

Morrigan sighed. "I didn't know what I was doing—"

"Clearly," Niklaus and Kol muttered darkly.

"—Abraxas had clearly determined that I was his mate, or so he thought, I didn't know much about male Veelas at the time. It took me years to actual give in. In fact, his mother was hellbent on separating us. His refusal to listen to her and marry that Weasley girl, along with exactly her part in the Light Lord's plan," she gritted her teeth at the thought that it was because of them that Ravenclaw's daughter and Nikoleon got caught up in all that, "that got his mother divorced and a feud between the Weasley family and the Malfoy families that probably is still going on. Although," she frowned, "with at least four of the Weasley on _very_ good terms with Draco and five of the seven dead, I don't think there really is a feud anymore. Not that William would let it continue if Lucius ever gets mother pregnant with another heir."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow, "Draco died then?"

Morrigan looked sad but also as if she had accepted the death. "Yeah, he died that night. I had told him and the others to leave, but they wouldn't listen," she smiled fondly as she remembered how they defied her and why. "They felt that their duty was to protect the students from the war. They said I could get mad all I wanted, but our duty came before personal feelings. The Twins, Charlie, and Draco died keeping both sides away from the children while I was too busy killing anyone that was a threat to my school. Then father was murdered on top of them, and I just said fuck it and killed anyone that got near me."

"Angry much?" the wolf asked with a tone that no one liked.

Morrigan just raised an eyebrow at her. "I own what I do."

Really, their mate needed to stop doing and saying stuff that turned them on. It was getting out of hand, especially when they couldn't claim her like they wanted.

Morrigan then ignored the wolf girl and turned back toward the fireplace. "I have a few spells that will keep out _all_ vampires out even if you have or will invite one into the home. Same goes with a werewolf. I don't trust anyone. The only vampires allowed in this home are the ones in this room, and Damon if he ever comes down, but he probably won't till the problem is taken care of. Besides, he's immortal sitting right now."

"Why would Damon come here? And immortal sitting? You freed Silas?" the wolf actually looked pale. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Jeremy glared at her, "Do you realize what you did when you had Tyler not only free all those Hybrids but sent them against Klaus? _You_ were part of the problem."

Niklaus looked at her with a look that told her while he hadn't known that, he wasn't going to let it go. Even if that kid in her stomach was his. After, he'd probably kill her after she had the baby. After all, he didn't need her when he had Morrigan. Morrigan was that baby's mother anyway.

Haley took a step back at the look the Hybrid was giving her. "I did it for my family. Don't pretend that you wouldn't do anything for yours if you lost them."

Morrigan was ignoring it all. "There are also protection spells I can include that if something did happen inside the house, the magic would protect the occupants. Maybe even alerts if someone enters or is hurt, yes that would work," her eyes widened as she thought of the wards on her other properties and felt so stupid. "That could solve a shit ton of problems right there."

"And what is that, darling?" Kol asked as he got up and stood by her. He had felt her weaving magic not even a second ago. Something he realized she had done without thought. He knew of her liability when it came to magic, and he was going to make sure that he or one of her other mates was close by to make sure her magic wasn't drained. Though, that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a _lot_ of fun building up he reserves.

"A certain charm that hides a house from any eyes. No one can get in without being invited in by the secret keeper. And by inviting in, he or she has to write the address down and anyone who reads it can come in. My birth parents were protected by one when they were running from the Dark Lord after they had me. The only downside? If the secret keeper is a traitor and spills the secret."

Elijah and his brothers snorted. "Not going to happen."

Morrigan looked thoughtful. "I wonder what would happen if the secret keeper forgot where the house's location? Even if tortured, they would never give up the secret."

Elijah looked thoughtful. "Impressive, little one, but would that negate the magic of being the secret keeper…if one no longer knew the secret?"

Morrigan thought about it. "Magic was recognized at the time, so maybe it doesn't matter? We could just have a secret keeper that no one can get to. I know quite a few Goblins that would be up for the task," her smirk was positively evil. "I'd love to see someone try to get anything out of them…"

"As delightful as that sounds, I know quite a few of the things those Goblins would do if approached, what if we need to invite someone inside?" Niklaus asked. "A healer for example?"

Morrigan really didn't like where this was going. "I am a certified healer. In fact, it wouldn't be the first baby I've delivered. Nor the first that would be of creature origin. I was the one William called when his wife went into labor. They couldn't get her to the hospital in enough time nor did they have the option to call someone else."

Kol winched, "Ouch, having your ex-lover and still the woman you love deliver your wife's baby. That must have been quite awkward."

Morrigan sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Try having the girl call you mother because another kid she plays with has come to the conclusion that the only way to have red hair is if both of your parents have it. Fleur was not happy with that."

Rebekah giggled. "Great revenge though for the woman who stole your man."

Morrigan just looked at her. "I gave him up and forced him to go with her. He'd be dead just like his brothers and Draco if I hadn't made broken up with him and practically exiled him to the coast of Ireland."

Niklaus looked at Kol whose face told him exactly what he needed to know. But Elijah still asked, "And this William is still a part of your life?"

Jeremy, though, didn't like where he thought this was going. So what if they were her mates? They didn't have the right to tell her who could be in her life especially if it was an ex. The human mate of the female Original was only defending Morrigan when he countered, "And you have no room to talk, any of you. Why would the Originals, let alone the scary Hybrid, care about some random wolf child who got knocked up?"

The pregnant wolf did not like the looks that the Originals had been the girl all evening, especially from Elijah. Despite being pregnant with the Hybrid's baby, she had started to fall for the older Original herself. Elijah had been returning those feeling as well, and she'd be damned if this witch came here and messed up everything!

"Well, I'm not some random pregnant wolf. I may have been a drunk one-night stand, but the baby is Klaus'. And if there is one thing I've learned about the Originals is that they don't abandon family," the way she looked at Elijah told everyone that she clearly wanted to be more than just the mother of a Mikaelson child, and the brief guilty look of Elijah told Morrigan that he had wanted that as well.

Haley hadn't understood till much later that by saying what she did, by the hurt that was inflicted on the witch (hurt that turned into a very close suicide), she destroyed whatever place she had with this family.

The protection that the dragon created to protect the witch's mind from that particular truth and the assumptions that came with it crumbled. It all seemed to happen at one time. Morrigan's mind was completely overwhelmed.

Not only was there fear because the wolf was pregnant, there was also fear that she would lose her mates to the wolf. She'd lose Niklaus because of the baby, Elijah to his feelings, and Kol would no doubt side with his family. So would Rebekah.

Family was everything.

Even if she was mated to Kol, she knew family would always come first. That child would come first. It was why she had done what she did with Regulus. It was why Severus, her true father, had tried to be as unbiased as possible when telling her of her connections to others without tainting her to him. It was why her Uncle, who had wanted to be her father, had chosen Nikoleon over her. Ravenclaw had chosen her daughter despite their connection and didn't offer any help toward the end. It was while Narcissa had taken her in and treated her if she was her own daughter but helped her sister get to Regulus. It was while Molly and Andromeda had been so hellbent on getting access to Regulus.

It was why she had decided to kill Voldemort, Tom Riddle, her own cousin. As the head of his family, she was responsible for her. Every life he took in the name of his quest was on her especially when she had ample time to stop him, but because of the confliction she felt over her friends Ronald and Hermione…

The war and all those deaths were on her. That was while she was so determined to make sure that this world never happened again; it was while she had taken complete control of the UK even though she detested having that kind of power.

Family would always come first.

They would abandon her. Why do they need her anyway?

Kol and Niklaus didn't need her to warm their beds. They'd probably feel as if she was limiting them. They were over a thousand years old. She was no stupid enough to think that they hadn't fucked anyone since meeting her and realizing their connection to her. Elijah had the wolf who was the mother of Niklaus' child. They probably would share her.

Most of all, Morrigan thought back to what Rebekah had asked of her not too long ago. The sister she never had had asked her to carry children for her.

Something Morrigan could _never_ do because of her shattered core. Even if she had enough magic stable enough to for her to get pregnant, she'd never be able to carry that child. She'd die, the baby would die, or, more likely, they both would die. It was one of the biggest reasons, besides for them to leave, that she was trying to break up with William and Draco. They were the heirs of their family.

And she was too broken to provide them with any.

And now, Niklaus had someone who could do just that. His sister would probably forget about wanting one of her own when they all shared that little bundle of joy, of hope for their future. Hope that their family could be joined together and would be stronger than ever because that was what that baby would do.

That had no need for her…

Why, oh, why did she listen to Death? That fucker was always letting her have something and then taking it from her.

Why did the Goddess hate her so much?

Morrigan felt so utterly destroyed in that moment that every emotion that she felt, the fear, betrayal, worthlessness, hate, anger, and bitterness just overwhelmed the bonds she had with her mates. Even the ones barely formed, which meant Kol had it much worse for he was bonded more with Morrigan.

Morrigan honestly didn't understand the connection she had with them. She didn't understand mate bonds fully, or she never would have let herself get overwhelmed and dragged under like this. She didn't know vampire or even dragon bonds that well. But what confused her most was that why did they even want this connection with her if they were just going to throw her away?

Honestly, Rebekah blamed her brothers more for the breakdown of her sister than her mate and Haley (though that bitch, quite literally, had a shit ton of blame). Instead of spending all that time fucking or trying to get her to stop Silas, if Kol had explained even the basis of the bonds to her, Rebekah thought that this wouldn't happened.

(What she didn't know was that if Kol had explained, Morrigan probably would have thought that she was forcing them into a relationship that they didn't want and would have had more hate for herself. Right now, she hadn't even gotten to that conclusion.)

Morrigan felt all those emotions, but the one that consumed most before she left was bitterness. For a brief second, she thought if she could have had a child, then maybe, just maybe, she would have been of use to her mates. She could have given them what they needed and wanted.

She uttered seven words in such all-consuming bitterness before she was just _gone_.

After the shock wore off, Rebekah was more livid at her brothers than she had ever been; even when they constantly killed off any guy she showed interest in.

Kol, when he was able to push off his mate's devastating and crushing emotions, along with his sister, turned on their older siblings and gave them a look that should have killed even the hybrid.

"You should have told her! You should have explained to her how Haley being pregnant doesn't change a damn thing!" Rebekah hissed so fast that the wolf couldn't understand her. "Now, she has run off thinking that you don't want her or need her. Do you know what that does to a magical creature? If a Veela cannot live knowing they have betrayed their mate by giving birth to another's child, what do you think a dragon, or any magical creature, who _lives, breathes,_ and _dies_ for their mate will feel when she thinks they don't want her?"

Kol was absolutely furious with his brothers. "We were all she had left! She had nothing left before I found her and gave her a reason to live. What did you just do?"

Even though the human in the room felt like shit for opening that can of worms, he noticed something the others didn't. "What did she say before she left?"

Kol and Rebekah both paled as they realized just what the girl had said and what it had meant for her. It only made the situation a thousand times worse.

" _Of course_ you _can have a child."_


	7. Chapter 7

**To all those who review, thank you! This is chapter 7, and just to remind everyone, there are 10 chapters total. Enjoy.**

 **Memories and Dreams**

 **Chapter 7**

Kol knew exactly what it felt like to be a failure, to feel as if you would never measure up to those around you, to those who were important, essential, to you.

For over a thousand years, Kol knew exactly what it felt like to be put last in this family. Always and Forever was hard to hold onto when he was constantly put aside for Klaus or any of the others. Kol was never worth dealing with. Kol was neither the priority. If he did something they did not like, caused too much trouble, they shoved him in a box with a dagger in his chest.

None of his siblings had ever just looked at him or even tried to figure out what was his problem.

Why was he always causing so many messes? So much trouble? Why was he always making their lives hell?

Not that they cared to ever figure it out. They never cared to try and help him through his withdraw of magic. Magic had been everything to Kol, and to lose it as he did? Kol had never forgiven his mother.

But the others had never cared. Rebekah had just waved it off as if it didn't matter anymore; Finn was too busy hating himself until Sage came along.

Sage who made him feel alive, made him feel as if life was worth living.

And they had taken that from him; they had locked Finn away and never let him deal with the shit he was going through either, shit Sage _would_ have helped him through.

No one helped Kol, so he did what any young man did who was on the end of his teenage years: his lashed out and made life for those around him a living hell.

But then he had met Morrigan. A little girl who had sparked something in him other than a need for revenge against those who had hurt him. A girl he wanted to protect; a girl who understood exactly what he was going through.

Kol had felt something inside of him fragmenting when he heard that witch tell the other adults, not even really paying attention to the broken girl, that she would lose her magic.

Kol had suffered that…was _still_ suffering the loss of his magic, and he'd be damned if he let someone else go through the same thing. When he heard those condemning words and the conviction in her reply, the strength she possessed, he vowed that he would find her and make damn sure she never lost her magic. He would protect her against the world; he would never let it break her; Kol would make sure that no one ignored her for someone else like he had been.

Kol had found her with Niklaus before she returned to her time, and he hated the fact that she had slipped through his fingers. But he was happy that she had stayed strong and found a way to keep her magic. She had learned to take the magic from others—she had learned to take what belonged to her. Nothing made him more happy that she was his mate than the thought that she was strong enough to take what she wanted and let no one hold her back. And when she had taken his energy, converting it into magic? To have her magic running through him…it had felt like Kol had his own magic. Then she had slipped through his fingers once again.

When he had found her after he died, Kol had watched her, trying to watch over her. And when she brought him back, she didn't bring him back as the Original that he had been before. There was a connection between them now—he could still feel her magic even hours after they had left her house in Ireland. Kol had _used_ magic against the Bennett witch.

There was no way in hell that he was going to let her go now, but the youngest male Original had failed to fulfill that vow. His brown eyes blackened as he felt every emotion that had gone through his mate.

Kol still had magic from when they had been connected. For days, he had been connecting and feeding her, and it showed with the magic he still had flowing through him.

The rage that filled Kol as he realized that he had broken his vow to his mate and that she was feeling exactly what he had been feeling for the past thousand years, the breaking of her, made his magic lash out.

The table that had been to the right of the chair he originally sat in with his mate shattered, and the pieces when straight toward his brothers. Though Niklaus and Elijah had been startled by feeling the magic consumed with absolute rage, they expected something to be coming out at them.

While they hadn't dodged the glass and the wood completely, nothing actually pieced their hearts.

Niklaus growled at his brother, forgetting for a second that said brother had used magic for the first time in a thousand years let alone the fact that he was a _vampire_ , and ripped out the two pieces of wood from his right arm and the glass shards from his stomach.

"What the fuck was that, Kol?" Niklaus made to go toward him, momentary forgetting about Morrigan and her break down or even the words Rebekah had just spoken.

Elijah moved to stand between them (after he had took out his own debris out of his body). "Kol is rightfully angry, brother. Calm down," his voice was hard but came out softly. It was voice that was in absolute control and was meant to be obeyed.

Niklaus took a step back, his own rage at being attacked, faded.

Jeremy was quite shocked. "I thought vampires couldn't use magic?"

Rebekah sighed as she looked wary at her most volatile brother. She was on the edge of her seat just waiting to see if she needed to protect her very human mate. "They can't. When we turn, we lose the connection to the earth. We haven't ever turned a Core Witch before, so I don't know if they _can_ keep their magic, but she has magic that hasn't been seen in over two thousand years. She is, very simply put, a Witch that gets her power from absorbing it from others. I have no doubt that when she brought back Kol from the dead, she had formed a connection with him allowing him to channel magic through _her_ ," Rebekah frowned at that point. "It also probably has to do with the mate bond."

"Mate? That witch is his _mate_?" Hayley almost screamed. She had heard from Tyler most of the shit that one had done in Mystic Falls, and the fact that he had a mate made him more a wild card. Not to mention the fact he had _magic_ because of her.

Hayley had doubt whatsever that he was a threat to her and her baby. She quickly covered her stomach in an attempt to protect the child, and Kol scoffed at her. "If I wanted to kill you or the child, I could and would have done so before now. Lucky for you, I _still_ believe in Always and Forever, unlike other people," he held nothing back from his glare at his two older siblings.

All three siblings flinched as more started to become known to them. It was clear that Kol sympathized most with his mate.

"She is out there right now thinking that she has been rejection by this family—a connection that has kept her and the rest of us sane since we last saw her," Kol's voice was low and in that deadly calm that had all of them afraid of what he was about to do. Only the vampires could hear him speak.

It was clear to the youngest Mikaelsons that Morrigan was feeling like a failure right now because she couldn't have a child, which was something that was right in front of her in the form of Hayley. Someone that Elijah had started to feel for (not to mention the fact that Niklaus had gotten her pregnant in the first place).

This rejection was causing intense self-loathing in the girl that she could not provide what they needed or wanted of her, something that this female wolf could do, and it was killing her.

She felt as if she had failed as a mate, and that just couldn't stand.

Kol knew that he wasn't going to be the one that fixed this; despite the fact that he and his witch had already mated and the bond was formed, it was clear the only ones that could fix this were the ones that had caused it.

This was one of those times he hated that fact that he had to share her; if it had just been him as her mate, then this would have never happened. And there was nothing he could do to fix this!

Why was it every time he had found something to make his existence bearable, they had to take it away!

"If you don't fix this, I will kill you both _permanently_."

Elijah and Niklaus believed their little brother. It surprised them for a moment that their brother was interested and invested in something to this degree that he would actually be serious about killing them.

Even in all these centuries when they had been at each other's throats, _never_ did they actually _want_ to kill each other. Maim and hurt deeply but never kill.

Of course they were stupid to think otherwise. Morrigan wasn't just some simple fuck for Kol. No, she was his mate, and if there was anyone looking forward to seeing her again, it was him.

Elijah and Niklaus acknowledged to themselves that Kol was the one that needed her the most. Here, in front of them, was a beast that was barely in control of himself at the thought he would lost her.

Over the course of their life, they had found connections with others to tide them over to the more complete one that Morrigan would give them, but Kol had never gave in and tried to find anything outside of her.

And while they had _seen_ and _observed_ such events and denial, they had never really recognized the struggle of their brother. The one who they should have been paying more attention to, they realize, these years instead of treating him like a nuisance.

Kol had been screaming himself hoarse for centuries before he gave up looking for their help.

And now because they had fucked up, and Rebekah was right (they should have done what she suggested), they were so close to not just losing their mate (and themselves in the process) but also their brother.

But had they not lost him a long time ago? Morrigan was the only thing keeping him to this earth…and they were all she had left as well.

And their carelessness could cost them _everything_.

If they didn't save her from herself and them, then there would be no reason to protect Hayley and that child. Because there would be no one left except Rebekah.

Kol was somewhat satisfied that in the few seconds it took between his and Rebekah's words his brothers were realizing the extent, or just the surface, of their constant fuck ups, but he was _not_ happy that it was taking them so long to get the fuck out of this house and do something about Morrigan.

To make sure that they left quickly, Kol let loose some of his magic again and quite enjoyed the scream Hayley made as she felt it.

Niklaus looked at her for a second before looking back to Kol making it clear exactly what he was thinking. Would Kol stay with Hayley and make sure no harm came to the child?

Elijah was already gone from the room before he returned with a small backpack.

"Where are you going, Elijah?" Hayley asked, her voice shaky as her eyes never left Kol. She was scared and everytime she showed any weakness, Elijah had jumped to reassure her.

"To fix a mess I made," was his only answer for her before he looked at Rebekah. "Watch Hayley and Kol."

The next second he and Niklaus were gone leaving the pregnant werewolf with an Original and her mate that hated her and was quite pissed at her as well as the Original most considered insane.

"So this is going to be fun," the wolf muttered, forgetting that the two Originals could hear her.

Kol's head snapped toward her, the glare he had leveled at his brothers not quite leaving his face. She flinched at the sound of his voice when he titled his head at her, "Quite."

~MAD~

Morrigan didn't really care where she was going; fuck, she didn't know where she was going in the first place.

She just had to _run_.

The female Heir of Slytherin had never run before in her life. She had always met each struggle and challenge of her life whether it was head on or from behind, but she sure as hell did not run.

But never in her life did she run like she was doing now.

Did she have a good reason?

No. Did she not once say there was never a good reason for running? Running made you weak, and after all this shit she had been through, she was _not_ weak.

Far from it.

She was a survivor. Morrigan had survived being Seraphina, sister of Silas. She had survived being Morrigan Slytherin. Fuck, she had survived being Harriett Potter.

So why was she running from them? Shouldn't she be feeling anger and rage? She should kill that wolf bitch, take what belonged to her, but Morrigan couldn't find it in her to fight.

That was why she as here. It was why despite everything that had happened to her, despite everyone she had lost (as she had told Jeremy, was loving someone worth it?), she didn't even fight Kol when he came for her.

Regulus had thrown her away, and he was the last one she had left.

And Kol knew it.

That was why he was there, why he had never let her out of his sight. She belonged to him, and Kol _knew_ that his family was all she had left.

So why had he taken her here? Didn't he say they needed her? But what did they need her for when they had the wolf?

Did they only need her to protect the bitch and her child?

Niklaus' child.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone push her backwards.

Morrigan's death-green eyes narrowed at the woman in front of her. Her Sight told her the woman was a witch.

"I'm trying to talk to you! You need to pull your magic back, girl; otherwise, you'll get us all killed!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes, somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about the fact this Marcel had someone to track magic. But she didn't care.

 _Let them come,_ she thought, _they will see just what the woman who killed the last set of Lords of Magic, as well as the one who defeated and tortured the worst Light Lord in history, is made of._

The witch was soon joined by two more, pleading with her to withdraw her magic.

"Just kill her and be done with it," the first one said, "I warned her, and she isn't listening!"

They hadn't even given her a time to get her magic under control—not that she wanted or had any intention to.

"No!" another insisted, "We need her. Feel her magic, it's different than ours. She doesn't connect with the Spirits or the Ancestors. We could use her."

Morrigan's eyes flashed toward that one and hissed at her in warning. No one was ever going to use her again.

The third just wanted to get the fuck out of there before someone came, but it was too late. The last two had been followed by a group of vampires who had caught the other witches whispering about some sort of meeting.

Idiots.

Morrigan soon found herself in the middle of five vampires and three witches. All of which had decided that she was a great pawn.

"You must be new around here," a brunette male vampire said as he tried to be polite. "We have rules about using magic around here. We need to take you to Marcel. He'll probably be lenient with you considering you're new in town."

One of the witches snorted. "No, he won't; he'll kill you and the rest of us!"

Morrigan was just not in the mood for this shit, not after everything she was going through. Her magic was wild and she couldn't control it, let alone her feelings. She didn't even know what she was feeling nor did she even really want to process more of her feelings to even gain a little bit of control.

She was a Lady of Magic, a Death Witch, and a dragon.

In her current state, there was no calming her down.

"If you know what's good for you, you will fuck off," she warned, her voice was as if it was ice and it started to get colder around her.

The witches looked very afraid, and a few of the vampires took quite the offense to her words. "Dan was trying to be nice, and you just threw it in his face! I told you that's what happens when you're nice to witches," a blonde said to Dan before turning back to the red-headed witch. "You will get your magic under control and come with us to see Marcel."

Morrigan's eyes snapped and narrowed toward the fool that dare threaten and command her. Her dragon was already in such turmoil, freaking out, and out of control with the situation with her mates, and this idiot dare to seek a confrontation with her? Morrigan gave over to the dragon and let her have her way.

"You dare command me? You dare to keep my magic under wraps? You dare tell me to deny myself? Who are you to demand these things?" the voice of Morrigan changed as the dragon took control, and the ice filled the air as well the ground around her.

Her aura was giving off death vibes. Their instincts told them to run the fuck away and never go near her again. But Marcel would not be happy, and he would kill them. Besides, she was just one witch—the others were cowering in fear like they should.

"We're the one who holds you leash, witch," the blonde mouthed off and was overwhelmed fear as her eyes turned black-ice and her magic exploded from her. She moved faster than he thought she could, faster than a human should be able to, and she slammed her fist in his chest and ripped out his heart.

She snapped her hand back and closed her fist, squeezing the heart till it busted like a balloon.

They were too shocked to fight back, and she went after the nearest one to her right. Morrigan pulled out both of her blades that had been invisible due to a spell and sliced him into pieces.

The other vampires came out of their stupor and attacked in her rage.

The three witches were astonished at their fellow witch's power and decided to help her. Only for a second, they immobilized the three vampires, giving Morrigan enough time spin and take the others apart as well.

But she didn't stop there. The red-headed witch had been so lost her in rage that she didn't differentiate between the witches and the vampires.

She only stopped when she felt rain hit her face.

Morrigan didn't even need to calm her breathing as she stood there, coming back to herself, with her blades in their familiar reverse grip just hanging from her hands. The adrenaline faded slowly as did the dragon's rage.

The Death Witch didn't even bother to look around her because she knew exactly what she would see. There would be bodies, blood, body parts, and, most of all, death.

She had killed at least eight people tonight and there was no remorse inside of her. No guilt or regret.

In fact, she felt nothing.

She was _nothing_.

She had _nothing_.

All she had was the blood staining her hair further and the cold metal of her blades.

~MAD~

Niklaus and Elijah had no idea what they would say when they saw her, but when they found her, they did _not_ expect to see dead vampires on the ground. One with his heart crushed and the remains lying on his chest. Three were in pieces, and it was only through experience that Klaus knew it was three vampires. The fifth vampire had his head cut off along with a witch. Another witch had her arms cut off with a stab to her chest. The last had bled out when cut in half.

Klaus knew it was possible that someone could live despite being cut in half.

And in the middle of all the death and blood was his mate with her head staring straight up, right at the moon, covered in blood.

Just like when he had seen her the first time. This time, tough, there were two blades in her hands.

Before their minds could even process the sight in front of them, their mate's phone dropped from her pocket, she didn't even notice it.

 _Now my neck is open wide  
Begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride  
So there's no use crying about it  
I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen_

Elijah and Niklaus thought the song was perfect as it fit quite well.

Their mate turned towards them so lovely in her brokenhearted expression drenched in blood.

Their thoughts were the same: _what a beautiful Queen she will make._


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories and Dreams**

 **Chapter 8**

There was a difference between losing control of yourself and just not giving a fuck. While Niklaus had never been one to control himself when he wanted something, never had he ever felt the lack of control he had around a woman before. His temper got away with him at times, but when it came to fucking and emotions towards others, there had never been a time where he felt like he couldn't control his body or his feelings.

Seeing Morrigan there, in front of him, covered in blood the way she was, her face showing just how much he had hurt her…he had never felt anything like this before.

There was guilt over how broken he had made her due to his careless actions, but also absolute pleasure that he had that much power over her. Not to mention how much desire he felt for her in the fact that she wasn't going to be one of those women like Elena, Katerina (before she changed), Caroline, or even Cami who all tried to change him. He was a vampire, for fuck's sake, he took pleasure in killing, in dominating others, in taking what he wanted.

Even Elijah didn't deny the darkness that being a vampire brought out in them. While he had standards for lives he took or just how he indulged in the darkness, it didn't mean he was one of those goody twoshoes.

Elena had no idea what the fuck a vampire was and never would—which is why he was somewhat glad that she had been given the mercy of being staked.

Niklaus had always had a sinking suspicion that Elena had started falling for Elijah, and a part of him wanted his brother to give in and take the damn girl. Just to show her just what kind of man he was. That Elijah was just as corrupted as the rest of them.

Of course, if that had happened, then they would be just where they are now.

Niklaus wondered if she had blamed them for the way she was now, so broken. Did she expect them to wait for her? Elijah had probably fucked less than his brothers over the years, but he still "stepped out"—was that the saying?

No, she couldn't, because he had a suspicion, especially since Kol and Morrigan, herself, had dropped hints that she had lovers as well.

No. Niklaus decided that it wasn't because they slept with another woman or even that Elijah had feelings for Hayley.

No, Morrigan was realistic; she saw the dark of the world and stayed there. The Hybrid knew the witch wasn't holding out for her mates staying true.

Rebekah and Kol flat out told them that she freaked out because her purpose had been stolen…that she felt she wasn't needed anymore.

So it was because Niklaus had gotten a girl pregnant that she was about to go suicidal.

Niklaus wasn't sure he really understood this, but he accepted the situation—not that he approved it.

No, it had taken him a thousand years to find her, he wasn't going to allow anything or anyone (even himself or Morrigan) to take her from him. He was a selfish bastard, and he never let anything that belonged to him get away.

So Niklaus knew there were only two things to do: stop this suicidal shit and claim her so she never went this route again. And the only way that Niklaus knew how to deal with emotions like this (ones he never wanted to deal with) was to change it into anger.

The Hybrid was going to make her feel the emotions she should have been feeling instead of this "I'm worthless and not needed" shit. No, he was going to make her feel needed all right, and then she was going to take her place as his Queen and fuck anyone who dared take what was theirs.

New Orleans belonged to _them_.

Elijah was more subdued than his younger brother, but he had always been that way. The Elder Mikaelson didn't just lash out any time he didn't like what was going on around him.

Elijah would have preferred to do something different than the approach his brother was taking, but he couldn't deny it was effective. Talking first then claiming might have been the better option, but maybe, Niklaus was right.

Maybe actions at this point spoke louder than words. After all, was it not their words and lack of them that got them into this mess in the first place?

Elijah watched as his younger brother stalked toward their mate in an obvious show of dominance, of intending to claim her. When the Hybrid was in touching distance. Niklaus grabbed the girl and pulled her to him, somehow gentle and rough at the same time, their fronts molding together. It was clear that Niklaus was quite pleased with the way their bodies fit together. The sandy-blonde Original buried his nose in her hair, using his other hand to weave into the blooded silk before gripping and tugging said hair to her left.

The Hybrid leaned down and pressed a few soft, open-mouth kisses and licks upon her neck before he whispered in her ear, though in an ancient tongue, almost causing her drop her weapons.

"You are _mine_ , little dragon."

Morrigan didn't have to know the language he spoke to know what he just said. Instinct told her. Her dragon whimpered at the undoubtable claim.

Niklaus smirked smugly at the sound of her submitting, and he hadn't even done much besides take in her scent and a few touches.

Elijah, upon hearing that sound, felt something rise in his soul—the beast he kept under tight control. The Oldest Original moved faster than his little mate was able to process. Elijah blurred and pressed the front of his body to her back.

He, too, let himself breathe in her—unlike Niklaus, he had only seen her as a child and her lingering scent when she came and avenged him against the Hunter.

"Drop your weapons, Little One," Elijah breathed into the top of her head as his brother continued to torture her with just light kisses, licks, and nippings of his teeth at her exposed throat.

To have her in their arms after so long of not having her, of only memories confirming her existence, and the years of doubting that they would meet again, the two brothers let themselves taken in her scent, the undeniable proof of her being there with them. It was worth the few minutes of delaying their claim.

The witch sighed sandwiched between the two. It had been too long since she had been held like this. "This isn't going to end well," she murmured as she tried not to react to their gentle, somewhat hesitate, touches.

Niklaus pulled back as he looked in her eyes, an eyebrow raised, "And why is that, love?"

Morrigan gave him a look that told him she was serious. "You really think it's going to be easy to switch off your emotions for those other women? Besides, when you claim me," Niklaus' smirked at that and she felt Elijah chuckle behind her, "do you really think they're going to survive? Let alone the fact the three of you fuckers are vampires. Vampires _do not_ share. Fuck, dragons don't share."

Elijah was the one that answered, "You are the only one that matters to us. Our mating will take some getting used to and adapting on all our parts. But know this, little one, you will not be the first lover we have shared, but you will be our last. Unlike you, we've had a thousand years to process this."

"Yes, and I'm tired of waiting," Niklaus growled as he slammed his lips onto hers.

It had been over a decade since she had had two lovers at one time. She had almost forgotten the intensity. Having one lover was satisfying, always, but to have two? There was something inside her that always clicked. Not to mention how it felt when she had _three_.

As it had happened with Kol, Elijah and Niklaus found that their little mate was extremely sensitive and reactive to _everything_ they did. It had been ten years since she had taken a lover, and even with a few days with Kol, her body reacted as if it was starved.

With her other lovers, she had always been in control. Even if she was the one getting fucked, though she had never been fucked into oblivion before (maybe she could forgive her mates for not staying true to her these past thousand years), she had always controlled her reactions—it was them who begged and pleaded while she demanded and took.

Never before had she _ever_ been the one that was dominated. And, there were no words for how she felt when they joined with her.

The first time, though, her mates were somewhat merciful and took her separately. Even if there was only one cock relentlessly pounding inside of her, the other was there. She felt both of them even if only one was joined with her.

Niklaus had all but thrown her on the ground and fucked her from behind. Before he did that though, he and his brother spent a few minutes torturing her until even she didn't recognize the words coming out of her mouth.

Her skin was on fire as their mouths, fingers, tongues, it seemed like every part of their bodies were on hers, in her, and it was driving her crazy. Not even a few minutes went by before she was begging them for something just a bit more.

Niklaus was more than enjoying reducing his mate to a quivering mess as they stripped her, and judging by her reaction and her uncertain begging, she had never done so before. Elijah enjoyed it as well. Despite not being the first to enjoy her body, it would seem that they would be the first to teach her how to truly revel in and possess each other.

When he had her begging, it didn't take long before she was on her hands and knees amongst the blood and body parts of her own making. That, in of itself, was enough to get Niklaus hard enough to fuck her without any foreplay. Of course, it wouldn't have been near as hot if he hadn't got down there with her. The Hybrid didn't even both worrying about his clothes as he shredded them as fast as he could.

Elijah was surprised that he actually found pleasure in watching his brother fuck their mate especially when he started tormenting her with that wicked tongue of his as he mercilessly hammered his cock inside her, his grip so hard, blood dripped from his fingers at her hips from where he held and brought her closer. At first Elijah was content to watch until his younger brother started bringing him into the tormenting.

"We can't leave Elijah all by himself, can we, sweetheart?" Niklaus slowed his thrusts as a wicked grin took over his face. "I'll miss the sounds coming from you, but show me, little witch, how well you can pleasure your mate with that mouth of yours while I fuck you from behind."

Well, that was something Morrigan had never done before. She had never taken her lover's cock in her mouth before. There were plenty of times they had gone down on her, but never she them. There had been a few times they had sucked _her_ off, but it wasn't something they had even asked or even approached her with.

Morrigan had a feeling before the week was up, let alone the night, she was going to learn from the Originals more about fucking and love-making than she had come to discover herself in her three plus decades of living.

~MAD~

Morrigan was fucked to the brink of unconscious more than once, but, apparently, vampire blood was something that she found that keep her going.

Her mates implored such a technique more than once to keep her going. She had thought with her creature blood she had stamina, but her mates had proved her wrong.

Hours they spent among the dead, bloody bodies, but none of them cared. Those hours together had recharged her more than she had thought could be possible, but maybe that was because the vampires were not only her mates but held magic inside of them as well? They, after all, were created from magic.

When her mates had decided that she had enough claiming inside the graveyard, she used a few simple spells to fix their clothing. She had thought that when they took her back to their place, she would have been allowed to sleep.

No, Elijah and Niklaus (and Kol even joined in later on), did not leave her alone till well passed the sun came up.

As they let her recover for a few minutes, she half-heartedly growled when Niklaus started touching her softly, almost in a nonsexual but very possessive way, "If you want to go again, you better fuck each other, because I'm about to pass out."

They all laughed at her as Elijah pulled her closer, "Sleep, little one."

Then she was out only to wake up about nine hours later (so she was told), halfway and somewhat pinned up against the headboard. There was some wet, sucking feeling on one of her breasts, a slow but steady pressure inside of her. As she started to wake and come to herself, the pressure increased drastically, and she heard a groan behind her.

"That's it, love, squeeze us," she heard one of her mate's gruttal voice as the thrusts started being more frantic, and the sucking on her breasts went to biting and licking as well—she could feel the brunette under her drawing in her blood.

The thrusts soon turned to an almost desperate pounding, Morrigan had to grip the headboard with all her strength just to anchor herself as she arched her back and, practically, shoving her tits in her other mate's face (not that he really cared; in fact, Morrigan thought he really liked such movement).

Even though her body had quite the rest (Kol sure as hell didn't work her this fucking hard when they claimed each other a few days ago, and they were together for a least a day or so), her body was still fucking sore and sensitive.

Morrigan had a suspicion it was because she was with two of her mates and her body was adjusting and absorbing as much magic and energy as it could. She thought briefly her body, dragon, was like someone starving. She had spent at least a decade, after all, without really taking anything in. Kol, at least, had some sort magical connection with her, so it probably was easier on her body to absorb it, but, maybe with the other two, it was harder because her body had to convert the energy she soaked up from them into magic.

Maybe. She had no fucking idea, and it quickly became extremely hard to think.

Kol came into the room not too long later and find it completely hilarious (and a huge turn-on) that their mate was unashamedly begging for them to let her cum, to finish their claiming of her.

The youngest male Original, however, did wonder what the difference between him claiming her and his brothers doing so. Kol had spent _longer_ with her. His brothers had her for less than ten hours, but Kol fucked her _days._ So why did Kol feel as if she was overwhelmed…he was actually worried for her.

"End it," he told his brothers, something akin to concern that had his older siblings taking their mate in for a brief second before quickly end their fucking and had them all cumming in a matter of minutes.

Kol didn't really wait for Klaus to move out of the way behind her; the brunette actually shoved him sideways and carefully picked her shaking and shivering body up (she actually fell back asleep in his arms). It was when he touched her and tried to access her magic that he realized what the problem was.

It was clear to him that they had overloaded her as well as taxed her body and core. A body that had been slowly starving for the past ten years. In this situation, she was more like a human who had been starving—one just couldn't load her up with food, it would hurt her more. She wasn't like a vampire, who after starving, needed as much blood as they could take.

Kol was very upset with himself as he realized this. After his day or two of claiming, they should have waited until she was ready for more. Instead, they just continued to fuck her not even thinking it could hurt her.

Niklaus frowned as he realized that Kol had come to the conclusion they had hurt her in some way. Elijah was the one to ask, "What did we do?"

Kol sighed as he tried to absorb some of the magic from her to help alleviate what pain he could. "We forgot just what type of witch she is and that sex, especially with her mates, is how she regulates and builds up her magic. She's been, essentially, starving for the past decade. Unlike us, she's more human than we are, and the two of you overloaded her. Her body isn't used to actually having this much magic."

"It's used to operating on a smaller scale?" Elijah questioned as he took in their mate.

Kol sighed, "She hasn't been feeding for the past decade. I'm also thinking that neither of you have magic so she had to convert the energy—"

"Making her body even more unstable and tired," Klaus really didn't like where this was going. How could he hurt her like this? The Hybrid felt anger build up at himself when he realized he really did hurt her and had an intense need to take that anger out on someone…preferably someone who pissed him off lately.

Elijah didn't seem to be liking what he had done, even unknowingly at all. "Take her to the bath and wash her, Kol, and then let her rest. If she is ready in a few hours, please bring her to dinner."

Kol nodded as he used his speed to take her to his room and began doing just that. Less than ten minutes later, after he took more time than needed to gently wash her, he gave her one of his shirts and laid down and held her to him tight but not in a hurting grip.

They needed to be more aware of her need to feed in the future, but for right now, he would take a little bit of her magic for the next couple of hours.

Kol made damn sure he paid close attention to her core as he didn't want to take more than she needed gone. As fun as it would be to restore it, he didn't want to end up overfeeding her again.

They also needed to do something about that converting shit. Kol had noticed the mark on the left side (her right) of her neck as well as the mark on her right (her left) breast. All three Originals had marked her as theirs, but she hadn't marked them yet. Maybe that would be help the feeding...

But that would have to wait until after they explained to her just what mating with them meant. What a fun conversation that was going to be…but if it turned into her trying to kill Hayley…well, Kol knew it would entertain him, but they'd all have to wait until after the baby was born. Something Kol knew would be eating away at Morrigan.

Maybe they needed to make it known that she owned them, body and soul?

All this shit was too much drama for Kol, really.

~MAD~

Some hours later found Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and the pregnant wolf in the kitchen talking about nothing in particular as the Originals fixed dinner for the humans in the house.

The female Original had convinced her brothers that trying to fix what they did to their mate by making her food was a good place to start.

Hayley just found it amusing, but not really knowing why Rebekah had coerced her brothers into fixing dinner. (A part of her was hoping the female Original was on her side when it came to winning over Elijah.)

What they didn't expect was that when dinner was only a half hour or more from being ready, they heard a door open, their youngest brother cursing, and footsteps thundering upstairs as said feet raced to the bottom of the stairs almost flying past where they could see the stairs from the opening between the right of the stairwell and the hallway in front of the kitchen.

Morrigan was only wearing a long shirt that belonged to Kol, and it was barely covering her ass as she raced straight ahead toward the doors that led to the backyard.

Before the Originals or the wolf could blink, she was back toward the stairs and turning left instead of straight and, based on the sound, went right into the room she was in the night before.

Not even second later after she was in the main moon Kol was racing down the stairs, at human speed, cursing at his mate. "Damn it, Morrigan! Get your bloody little ass back here!"

No one said anything for a moment as Elijah and Klaus were too stunned at the sight, but then Rebekah spoke up. "Is there a reason, you think, that our brother is chasing his mate through the house at _human_ speed?"

There was no answer as not even a second later they heard Jeremy, who had been reading or drawing in the other room speak up. "Whatever you plan on doing, I'd recommend that you put some pants on first."

That had the Originals in the kitchen laughing as the female wolf, who couldn't hear what was going on, just looked confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley asked but the others ignored her.

"You should be sleeping, resting, anything other than doing magic, you stupid girl!" Kol growled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "This not going to go well…"

Morrigan growled back and that was her other mates' que to see what was going on. As they entered, the heard her reply. "I need to get rid of the magic, you idiot! And you can't take too much. At least I'm going to be doing something productive with it! I'll set a few wards before dinner and then stop. We'll see then how I'm doing. Okay?" she said the last softly and looked at all three of her mates.

The male Originals knew that she was right as the need to get rid of the excessive magic needed to happen, and why not in a way that would help them?

Niklaus nodded and spoke for his brothers. "Keep it simple, easy, and be done in a half an hour."

Morrigan nodded before turning to the mantle and getting her mind into ward-mode, not even noticing that Niklaus and Elijah had retreated back to the kitchen.

What to start with first? Protection spells, duh. Also, there was a need to keep other vampires and any other supernatural creature out that could hurt them. The latter could wait, first the human and child needed to be protected, and maybe even the vampires.

Blood wards first then.

She turned to Kol, who was on her right, "I need my pants and my tools—" before she could finish, he had taken her to his room, threw some pants at her, which were really shorts, and carefully laid out her coat on the bed.

The shorts were on in less than a second, and then she was looking through her pockets for her warding kit. After finding what she needed, Kol had her back down in front of the fireplace.

"That was fast," Jeremy whistled. "What can I do to help?"

Morrigan only thought for a second before she simply said, "Blood."

The Hunter blinked for a second before shrugging. "Okay. How are we doing this?"

Morrigan looked at the liquor cart and with a careless wave of her hand, she banished the alcohol to the kitchen and giggled when she heard them startle and curse from the Originals in there.

"Be careful with that shit, Morrigan!" Klaus warned but she heard the amusement in his voice as well.

With a smile on her face, she set her kit on the cart, enlarged it, and got to work. Her phone already playing next to the cart.

 _Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder,_

 _Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside_

 _There's so much anger inside, feel like Jekyll and Hyde._

She took her brush and drew a symbol which she had been dreaming of her entire life. It was a blood red spade of sorts. Three red leaves that were barely separated from the opening (sometimes all connected, which is what she was going to do), the two on the left and right were twisted, curled away from the straight center. She made sure that all she did was an outline of it.

Without a thought, so caught up in it that after setting down her brush, she held out a hand to which Kol, who was inside her mind making sure to keep up with everything she was doing, placed a knife in it.

She held out her left hand toward Jeremy who immediately pressed one of his in hers. She cut it, and, with a quick and expert toss, threw the knife toward Kol and picked the brush back up. Getting the human's blood on it, she painted it into the little bottom curve on the right.

Kol was immediately next to her trading her blood-stained brush for one with his blood in it.

 _I'm heading straight for the castle,_

 _They want to make me their Queen,_

 _They got the kingdom locked up,_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean._

Morrigan was finished panting the right leaf when she got another one, a female scent on it this time, and she went to the little bottom curve on the left.

While his witch was taking her time to paint, Kol still had to use his vampire speed to get his siblings to bleed on the brushes. Rebekah's hand been done third, and Elijah was fourth, with Klaus' blood going last. His was the leaf on top with Elijah's was the leaf on the left.

Dinner was ready by then, but Kol shook his head telling his brothers that there was still one more step. Instead of giving her a brush, Kol put the knife back into her right hand where she slashed her left open. At first, she was going to use the steam of the middle/top leaf and put her blood there, but she sensed through Kol that the others were in the room and was out of time.

Instead, she slammed her left hand on top of the symbol fusing her blood and magic to it. As she did so, her magic was weaved into protection spells that she normally did for wards but she also added a few—she wasn't just dealing with magic here but also other supernatural creatures (most her world never really dealt with because all that freaking prejudice, though they took for granted the wards their ancestors put on their manors).

As she finished up, her mind was slowly coming back from the magic and her music played:

 _Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only,  
But don't make me your enemy,  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine: there's no going back. _

Just as the song started in on a warning about eating hearts out and her freezing, Morrigan heard a voice that she instinctively deemed as a threat. The witch hadn't been completely out of her magic nor instinct, so she threw knife she still had in her right hand right toward the female voice.

Quickly, she came back to herself, and heard a few chuckles, Niklaus was raising an eyebrow at her as he had caught the blooded knife. Just as he licked the blood that was still on it off, the female wolf, who she had thrown the knife at, started freaking out.

"What the fuck was that? In case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant, you bitch!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes but there was a hard note in them, her voice came out cold as ice. "Oh, I know. I threw that at you because I see you as a threat. So, pregnant or not, watch it, bitch."

Hayley honestly didn't know what to do with that remark, but she wasn't going to let it go. Elijah, though, just shook his head at her before focusing on his mate.

"Dinner is ready, so please clean up and meet us in the dining room when you are finished, little one," his voice was soft and brought her focus away from the whore and back to him.

Morrigan blinked at him, her mind refocusing, and she gave him such an adorably confused look.

Kol held up a hand to the others not to say anything as she tried to focus. He had a theory that the more she was around her mates, everyone properly claimed, probably had more of their blood, and her magic was fully charged, maybe the connections and nerves in her brain would connect better.

Until then, she needed to start connecting the more herself.

It took her at least five seconds as she stared at Elijah, and that was when she smelt the blood. Her eyes turned back to the mantle and her hand, as her nose picked up the blood. Kol was at her left side and cleaned up her hand without a second to spare.

Morrigan wasn't bothered by it as she took in the mantle and her work. Letting out a breath, "The protection wards are up and good to go. Later, I will do the barrier and restriction ones."

"So any vampire that has been invited in will have to be invited in again?" Niklaus questioned as he approached his mate, taking in an upfront look at the symbol, somewhat shocked at seeing that symbol…the symbol the Originals, their family, had.

Morrigan hesitated a second before she took her clean hand from Kol and started to get the brushes and other materials she had taken out—that Kol had actually cleaned for her when he sped around to get what she needed. "Anyone, really, not just vampires. The four of you can come and go as you choose, but _anyone_ else must be invited in. It doesn't matter what species they are: human, vampire, wolf, Hybrid, witch. Though, there are some magical creatures from my side that could probably get in and out without a problem."

As soon as she was done talking, she had put everything away. Morrigan then turned to Kol and gave him a smile before hugging him. "Thank you for your help, love."

Kol only smirked into her hair before whispering about all the things she could do to properly thank him.

Before his mate could even process some, let alone all, of what Kol suggested, Niklaus had whisked her away so that he could feed her.

After all, he did help create dinner as an apology for her, and he be damned if his brother interfered with that at all. Though, he had to admit, a different type of dinner would be more than welcome in his opinion. Alas, though, Niklaus would have to limit the taking of his mate due to her limitations.

But later on, in a few hours? He'd have his own dinner...


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories and Dreams**

 **~Chapter 9~**

Despite the clear animosity between Morrigan and Hayley, dinner hadn't been too bad. Kol and Niklaus were completely amused by it all. Jeremy took this time to start drilling Morrigan about video games. When they started talking about _Dishonored_ and the achievements for the game, Niklaus stopped her.

"You seriously played a game where you were an assassin and killed no one?" the disbelief in his tone as quite clear.

Morrigan nodded, a light smile on her face. "It was one of the achievements. Don't upgrade your powers, don't kill anyone, and don't get spotted by anyone. There was one level I had to do like five times, a pain in my ass, I tell you, but I beat it. Only played it once, though. Honestly, I'm not sure I want to kill anyone in the game because the more you kill, the more of those stupid zombie things are around."

Rebekah only rolled her eyes. "So, dinner's over, I think that means there is a talk to be had. You four, go on; Jeremy and I want to talk with Hayley."

The blonde even did the shooing motion with her hands. Morrigan giggled and, as soon as she got up, Niklaus grabbed her and disappeared before anyone could blink.

Kol looked annoyed before he too was gone.

Hayley went to say something to Elijah, but he had disappeared as well. The wolf wasn't stupid; she knew something was going on. After all, Elijah had been paying a lot of attention to the pregnant wolf and as soon as the witch showed up, everything was about her.

Just what was going on? It was obvious that the witch was Kol's mate, but why were Klaus and Elijah acting the way they were around her? And why after the girl had run off did Elijah and Klaus run after her if Kol was her mate? None of it made any sense.

Turning to the blonde Original, "What is going on?"

Rebekah looked at her with a bit of pity in her eyes. It had been clear to her from the moment she saw Hayley and how she talked and acted around Elijah that the girl liked him. Not to mention that Elijah had been feeling something back, but all this was changing and unlike the rest of them, only Hayley was left in the dark. The question was whether or not it was the blonde's place to say something.

Always and Forever.

Her brothers had more important things to deal with right now than telling the wolf that nothing was going to happen.

"I hope you don't expect anything from my brothers in the romance department," Rebekah just jumped in.

Hayley looked really confused and slightly hurt. "What are you talking about? Klaus and I were a one-night stand mistake, but he is still single as is Elijah. Kol seems to be the only one with a mate."

Jeremy looked at the two women and wondered just how his own mate was going to do this. Apparently, the wolf wanted more than just trying to pursue either one of them. "From what I understand, those three Originals upstairs are Morrigan's mates. So, what Rebekah is trying to say is that you can't have either Klaus or Elijah because they belong to Morrigan. And you really should stop trying because Morrigan almost killed you not to long ago. And if you push her too far, I'm not sure even Elijah will protect you from her."

Hayley didn't believe him. "If she was his mate, Klaus wouldn't have gotten me pregnant, and Elijah…" the girl trailed off, not really wanting to reveal any further her own confusing feelings.

Rebekah just shook her head and sighed. "He was drunk. Besides, a thousand years is a long time to be without one's mate. It gets lonely and sometimes you start to give up hope. Whatever happened before, needs to stop now. They will never choose you over her. I'm sorry that you started to fall for one of my brothers, but it's not meant to be. They've been waiting on her for so long, and now that they have her, you'd be mad to try and get between them."

~MAD~

This time Morrigan found herself in Niklaus' lap instead of Kol's, and there was no alcohol around. A part of her hated the fact that she was disrupting their life and imposing restrictions, but she really didn't want to deal with having that shit in her system.

When the other two got into the room, Morrigan decided to get a layout of the room. There was a table, a desk of sorts, in the middle of the room with the back toward to the windows, though for some reason, there were bookshelves all around the walls like on the first floor. The witch was going to fit in just nicely. After all, while she may have the blood of Slytherin and Gryffindor in her veins, her mind and magic ran mostly with Lady Ravenclaw.

It was a medium sized room with a few seats (one couch and two chairs) each on the sides of the room. There was one door, and it was in front of the desk, on the opposite side of the windows.

Niklaus had taken the seat arched into the window, to the corner of the right side of the room (from entering), Kol was leaning up against the side of the desk, and Elijah had taken the seat next to them that was arched into the corner directly to the right of the door.

While she snuggled and got comfortable in her Hybrid mate's arms, Elijah began the conversation that was long overdue. "It seems that both sides have been remanence in telling the other exactly what it means to be a mate. On our side, we have to take into account of your magic—not just feeding you but making sure we are not giving you too much; otherwise, we hurt you and that cannot happen again."

Klaus came in at this point. "And I won't be having that suicidal shit again. You will not be leaving us anytime soon. I got the wolf pregnant by accident, but that changes nothing between you and I. That child will be mine as much as yours when it is born. We will deal with Hayley as her actions and time permit. As for Elijah's infatuation with her, it hasn't progressed that much and will fade once our bonds are solidified."

Morrigan sighed, "That doesn't mean that it isn't there. I can't fault him for caring for someone nor you for having sex with someone. But feelings like that just don't fade. I know that all too well. I may not have felt for my anchors, my past lovers, as I will and already do for the three of you, but those feelings won't leave me. I still have nightmares because if failed them, and there is one that is still in my life—"

She should have known where they would take that last sentence. Elijah was the most composed, but she could feel through their fledgling bond that he was not happy with another man in her life, a former lover at that.

Kol wasn't happy either, but he was interested in keeping the peace which is why he didn't say anything about that call his mate got from said former lover not even a few days ago. He had a feeling that it was going to pop up again (who in their right mind would give up any chance to be with his little witch?), but he would wait until it did. Right now, their focus was on making all of them come to terms and understand just what it was to be mated.

Despite the Originals knowing they had a mate, it was something altogether different now that she was here. Experience and knowledge sometimes were separate things.

Klaus tried not to suffocate her as he made quite clear his feelings on the matter with how close he held her body to him.

This possessiveness was strange for Morrigan. Besides the Ronald issue before, none of her lovers had ever been possessive of her before like this. Sure they cared about her and never really wanted to share her, but they never did anything to discourage other males from getting close to her. Sure, they stayed by her side and let everyone know they were friends, but there was no claiming or getting angry about other men in her life or even defying them. She was the dominate one before, she was the one who made the decisions, she was the one who did everything and they followed, but Morrigan knew with these three, with this family, it was going to be different.

Her entire life had been reactions to others, but she had been the one doing it all. Now, it was slowly coming to her that she wasn't alone. Morrigan wasn't really sure how to take that in, and before she could process it, her Hybrid rubbed her leg softly.

"What is it, love?" his voice matched his touch.

She was the one who always added on the endearment luv when she addressed others, but again, hitting her hard, was the fact that Niklaus was using _love_ , basically calling her his mate.

Yes, very different.

"I'm realizing that there is more to having a mate than a lover/anchor like I had before. Here, I am not alone. All of you come with strings attached, strings like a family and a solid support system. It also comes with this intense possessiveness that feels right in certain situations. I can be free to just sit back and not..." her voice trailed off as she started to really see the differences between having a mate and a lover.

All these years, because of her position in society, her role in the war, and how advance she was, she was always on the outside from everyone.

Now, she could see herself as an equal to these men who had lived such a long time...

"You don't even realize what you asked for last night, do you, little mate?" Elijah asked as he took connected the dots and followed her thoughts. "We are your equals just as you are ours. Being a mate means that you work together. No doubt there will be times where we cannot control our dominance or the situation calls for us to do so, but there will probably also be the opposite. Before dinner for example where you tried to kill Hayley."

That was a can of worms that Elijah knew he had to open, but it was going to be a difficult conversation.

Morrigan's eyes darkened as that situation came back to her. It hurt her knowing that another woman was providing something that she couldn't give, but it also made her so angry that there was another woman right in between her mates. She accepted that Elijah cared for the wolf not just because of the baby she carried, but she didn't like it at all.

"After the baby is born, I might just kill her," the witch warned, and two of her mates didn't really see a problem with that.

Elijah, though, only sighed. "And what will you tell the baby when he or she grows up? You felt threatened by the woman who gave birth to him or her and murdered her?"

Morrigan growled at him. "What do you expect me to do? That baby will not leave us, _ever_ , so does that mean that the bitch will be in our lives as the child grows up? I will not have her around any of you. You may be willing to give her up, but do you think she will give up whatever the two of you could have, Elijah? She'll probably use that baby—"

Niklaus could feel how worked up she was, and the more she went on, the more she started to get unstable. Kol was watching her closely, and his body language told Klaus that he was about to do something to calm her down.

The Hybrid beat him to it; he bit his claiming mark on the right of his mate's neck.

Without a second of hesitance, Morrigan tilted her neck to the left and submitted to her mate. She whimpered as the overwhelming emotions left her, and she settled into Niklaus' arms, calm again.

Elijah looked old and tired as he took in his mate's words. He wasn't naïve enough to think that Hayley wouldn't do something like that, though he wished she wouldn't. Over the course of his thousand years, he had seen mothers and women do many things in an attempt to keep or protect a child or lover. It would be something they would have to wait and see on.

Elijah was grateful for his brother calming down their mate, but the matter was still open. "We just need to take each situation as they come, and deal with them how we see fit. Now, let's talk more about your condition and magic..."

~MAD~

It took no less than a week, maybe two, for Morrigan to get the wards up. By then, her and her mates had been taking things a bit slower, but that didn't mean they hadn't stopped educating their mate in the art of fucking and love-making. After she claimed them, absorbing magic and feeding off them had been much easier, but she also had to make sure that her body wouldn't take too much.

As the months passed, that part became much easier. They didn't have to worry about overwhelming in that regard. Before the first month was done, Morrigan had gone with Niklaus and Elijah to fix things with Marcel.

Which, of course, lead to her finding about Davina. Morrigan immediately assessed the situation, finding about the Harvest, and making sure that shit went down right. It took a while before she could convince the young witch that the best option for her was to complete the ritual. Davina did end up listening to Morrigan, but that was after three months of helping the young girl control her magic. Davina then stared to see the red-head witch as a mentor of sorts.

With her help with Davina and the witches, Marcel had decided to trust Morrigan—this may have been more on the fact that Elijah and Klaus were still trying to take over his kingdom and they had her by their side. Probably more to do with the fact that the witch had the Originals, every one of them, wrapped around her fingers.

Marcel introduced the concept of the Fraction to her, and, with her insane need to keep things balanced, the first thing she did was restore the werewolves—that had been a bitch of a spell to do. Since it was out of her area, Davina and one of the other witches had to help her. But once it was released, shit started breaking loose with Hayley.

Her loyalty toward the Mikaelsons started getting strained like Morrigan had predicted. The wolves wanted her away from the vampires, but because of that baby in her belly, a tug of war started. Hayley never stopped, despite the warnings from Rebekah and Jeremy, trying to get Elijah to be with her. (There was a trying time when a wolf kidnapped her). She did in subtle ways when Morrigan wasn't around, and Elijah really didn't want to start shit with his mate, so he kept his mouth shut but constantly ignoring and turning down the pregnant wolf.

After the wolves were sorted out, Morrigan proposed a fraction that had not just humans on it, but the three supernaturals on it as well. Davina took over the witch side, Marcel would lead the vampires, and the Alpha took over for the wolves. The Originals were in charge, of course, with her three mates and Rebekah being the go between them. Jeremy wasn't really thrilled when he learned of how Marcel was still in love with his mate, and she was in charge of the vampires, but he trusted her. Niklaus had the wolves, and Elijah was with the humans. Kol and Morrigan alternated with the witches depending on what they needed.

She had not been happy when she found out that Davina quickly fell in love with Kol. That was not cool at all. Besides the flirting he did with everyone, especially to get a rise out of Morrigan, he never crossed any lines. None of her mates did. While they were curious to see what damage she would do, they did just repair New Orleans and the threat of the witch against the Mikaelson baby was still out there.

It was during their setting up with the faction that Morrigan finally realized why she needed three mates. She needed three to keep her balanced. She was a Hybrid witch (of Core and the kind Kol had once been) as well as a dragon. That shit was really a lot. Not to mention that she was Death's Chosen/Head Witch (that shit with his Coven was a lot to swallow) and she was Lady of Magic to top it off. Yeah, she needed powerful mates to counterbalance her.

And it was not helping that every time she turned around, there was a woman who was going after them. The human Cami was banished from New Orleans as soon as Morrigan discovered her, and Klaus had felt relief at that.

With Morrigan's sense of balance, even countered by her need for mischief and chaos, there was finally peace for the first time since the Mikaelsons were chased out of their home. As the months passed, the peace was great, but it was just the calm before the storm.

Things started to get really stressful when the baby Hybrid was coming into the world. The witch tried her best to ignore the wolf, she knew how territorial wolves were, but it was started to get out of hand.

When Morrigan delivered the baby, the wolf seemed to be dying, so she got the baby out of there and let her mates deal with the she-wolf. The witch quickly took the baby, who it should not have surprised her that the girl child was a witch, to the room they had set up for her and cleaned her up, checking her over and making sure that everything was okay.

When the little baby was cleaned up, clothed and wrapped, Morrigan went straight to Niklaus and handed him his heir. The red-head had no eyes or ears for anything except that baby and her mate. This was the first child that had ever called to her. Not even Regulus struck such cords deep inside of her.

"What will you name her, my mate?" Morrigan asked softly as her mate angled his body, unconsciously, toward his mate, putting the child in between them almost.

"Hope," was the short and gentle reply as all who heard knew exactly why the child was named so. This child was a bridge between them all, just like Morrigan was. Combined with Niklaus' mate, this child would keep them all together, finally making them a family.

Always and Forever and their future rested on the two females.

~MAD~

A few weeks passed after the birth of Hope, and the storm was getting closer.

Hayley survived the birth and had been waylaid in bed the whole time. Kol, Jeremy, and Morrigan were the only ones in the house that did not see the female wolf once she had given birth to Hope. Morrigan did call in a witch or two to see to Hayley's healing, but she stayed clear of the other woman. Niklaus was the only one who resisted bringing the child to her birth's mother whenever she was asked for—mostly he had convenient excuses about not disturbing the child just because of the mother's selfish desires. A few arguments had been had about that, but Elijah had always soothed them. He and Rebekah would bring the girl when they thought it was safe for Hayley to handle her, but as the weeks went on, the female wolf was seeing less and less of her daughter, and she was not happy.

Especially when a few of her pack would visit and started filling her mind with more dissent. The Crescent Moon pack was not happy that one of their own, especially one with such high standing (Hayley was supposed to be an Alpha) was locked in the house, and they wanted that baby. Whether for leverage or not, it didn't matter because they were fucking with the Mikaelsons.

Morrigan stayed cleared because she didn't want to start any fights, but she was adamant that if the wolves wanted to come into the house or on the property, they had to do meet with Hayley outside because she didn't trust them—at least anyone but Jackson. The witch trusted that he would put his pack first and not fuck with them just to get Hayley or the baby. He knew the Originals would kill every one of those wolves if need be to keep that child.

It was almost a month after Hope came into the world that shit started breaking loose. Morrigan finally had her confrontation with Hayley.

The red-head was in the kitchen with Kol and Jeremy while the others were at a meeting with the Fraction (an Original was supposed to be in the house at all times) feeding Hope when Hayley came down the opposite stairwell.

The wolf almost blew a gasket when she heard Morrigan interact with her daughter.

"That's my girl," Morrigan cooed as she tilted the bottle. She had been sitting at the table with Kol beside her making weird faces at the girl. "Stop messing with her, you lump! Hope is trying to eat, don't make her throw it up. Idiot," she muttered before cooing at the baby again.

Jeremy, who was fixing the adults something to eat, said, "You know for a woman who can't have children, you're doing a pretty damn good job of taking care of the baby."

Kol rolled his eyes at his mate and Jeremy, quite thankful that with the Hope's birth and the connection the two had that Morrigan had gotten past that she couldn't provide children for her mates. But there was something that he wanted to know about. The connection his mate had with the baby made him quite curious. "You can feel her, can't you, darling?"

Morrigan nodded, "We're connected. I wasn't sure if Hope would bond with me, but she's a smart girl. She doesn't just have the instincts of the wolf and vampire in her, but also of a witch. The witch in her recognizes me more than just the mate of her father like the other two. Hope may not understand it perfectly, but she will see me as her mother just as Regulus did."

That was when Hayley had enough. She entered the kitchen, all eyes turned to her as she glared daggers at the witch at the table. "Well, she isn't your daughter, she's mine. So hand her over."

Morrigan's eyes steeled as the wolf came closer. "I don't think so. Not in that mindset. You are pissed off with me, and I don't trust you with the baby when that is at the forefront of your mind."

Hayley snorted as she stopped at least three feet from Morrigan. "Like you care. You just barged in here and are trying to take everything! I don't understand why Klaus or even Elijah lets you control everything, but it is going to stop. A few of my pack will be coming over later today and you will let them inside the house."

Jeremy snorted as he started to clean up. "Like that'll happen."

Kol actually stood up at the wolf's demand causing her to put distance between them. "I have no problem killing you, just so you know. My mate has more of a place here than you do, so watch it. If she doesn't trust someone, then they do not get inside the house."

Hayley knew that Elijah wouldn't let them kill her, so with that boosting her, she stood straight and glared right back at the Original. "Then I'm taking _my_ daughter _outside_ to see them."

The instance she said that, the temperature dropped to an almost freezing temperature in the kitchen. Hayley knew it was the witch especially when she turned to her and the woman's eyes were black with a center of ice-blue.

"You'll what?" was the just as cold reply as Morrigan put the bottle down and held the baby closer to her. "If I don't trust them in the house, they sure as hell aren't getting near this child. You have a problem, go bitch to Elijah, but he will tell you the same."

Kol chuckled darkly, "Yes, run to Elijah like you always do and see if anything changes. You don't seem to get the concept of a mate, do you? We will also choose her over you. Niklaus sees Morrigan more as the mother of his child than he does you."

"But I'm her _mother_ ," Hayley shivered and stammered out as she backed further to the end of the kitchen near the staircase.

Morrigan shrugged slightly, making sure not to disturb the child in her arms. "I barely had my birth-mother for fifteen months before she was murdered, and considering all the shit Elijah and Niklaus went through with their birth mother..." the witch trailed off, clearly making her point when Hayley went whiter than a sheet.

Hayley was gone not even a few seconds later, rushing up the stairs to her room to get her phone so she could be reassured by Elijah that everything was okay, and Morrigan would be pushed out of the house enough. One of her usual conversations with the Original, but it never turned out that way. Instead, he always preached to her about patience, compromise, and corporation. Besides, Morrigan had never really done anything to the wolf, so she couldn't even spin that angle. But now, both Kol and Morrigan had threatened her.

Kol listened intently and told his two companions what was the wolf was doing. "She's telling on us to Elijah and demanding her baby."

Morrigan just sighed before handing the baby to Kol as Jeremy came closer with the lunch he had made for them. "Doesn't she realize that no matter how many times she makes that call or conversation it isn't going to change anything? Elijah is running out of patience...and there we go," Morrigan looked so tired at that moment. It seemed Elijah had had enough and told Hayley to stop acting like a child. Morrigan has only ever protected that child, delivered her too when both would have died without her, and... Morrigan stopped listening at that point.

"What are we going to do about her?" Jeremy asked before he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Hayley just threatened to take Hope. We haven't exactly tried to keep them apart, but she's getting more and more out of control."

Kol didn't say anything as he burped his niece, and Morrigan didn't have a chance to reply before her phone rang.

 _Niklaus._

Morrigan didn't give her mate time to say anything. "I have done everything you lot have told me to. I have ignored her and barely even seen her. I haven't kept her daughter from her. The only thing I've done is keep her pack away because I don't trust them. I even sent for some Healer witches after she gave birth to keep her alive, I delivered her baby—what more can I do?"

Her mate said nothing for a few moments, only sighing. She could hear in his voice when he replied just how tired of all this Hayley and his mate drama he was. Taking care of a baby, along with running the Fraction, and this drama? Was way to fucking more.

"Besides let her run away with Elijah and the baby? Nothing. There is someone I need you to meet. Hayley is going to be taking a break with a few girls from her pack, to cool down, and we're bringing a witch over. It's time," her mate said, his voice hard, before he hung up.

Morrigan closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. It seemed the storm was here. When she opened them, her eyes were the death green again. She hadn't felt like this since the night before Hogwarts almost fell.

War was upon them, and she be damned if she let this child, a child she found that was just as much hers as was Regulus, get hurt because some stupid bitch wanted to be immortal.

Morrigan looked at both her mate and her best friend. Kol had heard and his body stiffened as he just realized what this meant. "It's time. The reason why Kol brought me here. Jeremy, you need to be extra careful as you are the only human here."

Jeremy nodded, quite serious. "Maybe it's time we started talking about changing me? On a different note, has anyone called and updated Damon?"

~MAD~

Hours later, when Hayley was gone, Morrigan had given the baby to Jeremy when she felt her two mates, her sister, and the unknown witch approach.

With Kol by her side, she opened the door. There was an extra blonde with her new family. Her hair was passed her shoulders, and she had a somewhat cold aura about her, but Morrigan saw past that. There was pain in her, and a desperate deep need to do something.

That was something Morrigan had been used to sensing during the war.

The blonde witch raised an eyebrow at the red-head in front of her, "Mind keeping those eyes to yourself?"

Morrigan titled her head and looked unimpressed. "Those eyes keep this family safe. You're desperate, and I've seen what that does to people. If you hurt this family or that child, I will give you a fate worse than death."

The woman faltered for a second as she too sensed something in the woman in front of her. She had been alive for quite a long time, even if it was in short bursts, and she knew death when she saw it. There was something in the short red-head's magic that reeked of death.

"I'm here," the blonde woman said, "to protect this family. I lost my child to that bitch, and I don't want to let it happen again. Help me take her down. As a witch of death, you can't let her get Niklaus' baby."

Morrigan took one last look at the woman and nodded. "I will do whatever it takes to save that girl, even if I have to protect her from her own mother. It wouldn't be the first time I've been in a situation where the threat is blood."

No one spoke as Morrigan and Kol moved so the others could come in. Niklaus led the group to his soundproof study on the second floor. In Niklaus' study, the desk was angled where his back, if he sat behind the desk, was cornered in the top left of the room. There were two chairs in front of the desk, but there was a couch to the right of the door not ten feet away from the other chairs.

Rebekah went to Jeremy to keep an eye on baby Hope and her mate, while Elijah commandeered his mate and sat in the middle of the couch with his brothers on either side of him. The woman turned one of the chairs, that were in front of the desk, toward the others.

As soon as she was seated, the blonde witch started telling her tale.

"My name is Freya Mikaelson, and I am here to stop our aunt, Delilah, from achieving immorality. From what I've been told, mother and father thought I was dead and didn't know my aunt had taken me. But, from the little I've gotten from my brothers, I'm not sure if that is the truth anymore. For the past thousand years, my aunt has taught me magic, but she has been channeling me. She is powerful, and I'm not sure if you can match her. Especially after she sacrificed my son, my first born, as part of her immortality spell. Because of me, and that channeling, she has been able to sleep a century and be awake for a year. I have done the same these past thousand years."

Morrigan only thought for a moment as her mind connected the dots between Freya's words. "So, Delilah needs firstborns of her family. Her sister's daughter to channel, the child of that daughter, a son, to sacrifice, and now her nephew's first born daughter. Girl, boy, girl. I think she plans to do more than just kill Hope. She'll probably kill you too, Freya."

Freya hesitated before she nodded. "I had suspicions, but Niklaus' child is the one we need to focus on. But Delilah isn't the only threat we have. My aunt has been here in New Orleans since the baby was born, and she has been quite busy. Your Fraction has stalled her and put up obstacles, but she is getting passed them with a few witches who are afraid of that child as well as the wolves—Delilah has them thinking in the mindset if they can't have her..."

The male Originals finally reacted and growled at this news. "They aren't coming near my child," Niklaus glared at his sister, but she didn't back down.

"That is why I'm here! I know our aunt, and I can help. But you need to watch that she-wolf, the mother. The wolves have been trying to convince her to help them. She's also been trying to assure them that Elijah will be on their side when the time comes."

Morrigan only responded with a sigh. "I am getting really tired of that bitch. If she goes after Hope and tries to help Delilah, I will kill her. She isn't going to take my child or my mate."


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon Says: Last chapter!** Thank you everyone who has faved, alerted, and reviewed. This wasn't the best fic I've written, but it was enjoyable, though kind of hard in it's own right. Thank you for waiting this long! (prob the shortest amount of time I've uploaded 10 chapters).

 **Memories and Dreams**

 **~Chapter 10~**

After Freya told them all she knew, she returned to her spying on spying on Delilah. Kol and Niklaus got a call from Marcel about the witches and wolves, so they had to leave to deal with it.

The thought of Hayley had kept Morrigan up all night and she couldn't sleep.

Rebekah and Jeremy had went to bed hours ago, and Morrigan was in the main room with Hope sleeping in her portable crib. Elijah was next to her on the couch, his right leg up against the back of the couch with her in between his legs. Morrigan was leaning up against him as her thoughts were consumed with trying to figure out how she was going to keep her baby safe from Hayley.

Morrigan had become so fed up with Hope's birth mother, and she was ready to kill her and end the threat to her child. But something held her back.

Something that Elijah had asked her months ago. What was she going to tell Hope years from now when the girl found out about Morrigan not being the one who gave birth to her?

Memories of Regulus and his angry abandonment flashed through her bringing the pain back.

Did Morrigan wish her mother was still alive? Only to be questioned of how she could be such a bitch. How she treated Morrigan's _real_ father...and how could she choose Potter?

Too many unanswered questions.

"What is it that is troubling you, mate?" Elijah murmured in her as his arms encircled her waist and brought her closer to his body.

Morrigan titled her head to the right, unconsciously baring her neck to him. Elijah would have chuckled if he didn't know why she did so. His mate was tired of being in control, of making all the decisions. The oldest Original knew that this was not a situation any of them wanted to be in, especially when in a few decades, when Hope is old enough, it would probably bite them in the ass.

"I will never be able to question my mother on why she made choices that make me hate her, and I'm thinking that Hope might not be able to either. I will separate her from her mother gladly, but if there is a way that Hayley and leave us and live...away from us until Hope is an adult and can make her own decisions..." the female witch sighed, "It would be easier to kill the bitch, but then Hope is the one who losses a bit of herself."

Elijah didn't know how to make the situation any better. If Hayley would just stay out of it until the child was grown...then, that would be the best way this could be handled. Until the wolf made a move, they could do nothing.

The future of Hayley was in her hands.

Until then, Elijah had a mate to soothe, and he knew just the way to do it.

With her neck bared to him, he gripped her tighter to his body as his lips descended to lay kisses.

He hadn't even laid but a few kisses when his mate moaned causing Elijah to quietly chuckle. Even after months to get used to one another, his mate would still as sensitive as a virgin.

Not something Elijah nor his brothers minded. At all.

When the last chuckle left his throat and was no longer heard, his mate turned around, quick like, and straddled him. Her death-green eyes telling him she was somewhat amused.

She trailed her own kisses from his chin to his ear where she whispered, "If you wake the baby, I'm going to go sleep with Rebekah and Jeremey."

His mate pulled back enough to catch the look in his eye. Oh yes, a challenge no doubt, but she knew he was a bit upset. After all, her mates loved to make her scream.

Elijah grabbed her closer as his lips attacked hers. The only way he was going to win this game with his mate was if he didn't drag it out. The brunette knew that the longer they were in the throes of passion, the less control his little mate had.

The two had got lost into each other with a quiet passion that when she started to unbutton his jeans and he slipped his hand under her dress to move her panties out of the way—when he touched her in her most sensitive area, she threw her head back, her hands leaving his pants and one gripped the couch as she started to ride his hand, those long fingers were creating such a great friction in her, giving her what she wanted—they heard a gasp and a quiet, confused calling of Elijah's name.

Morrigan's head and Elijah's eyes snapped to the new addition.

Hayley had come back and was staring at them in horror, as if it was now finally hitting her that Elijah belonged to someone else. She saw the top of the witch's dress was down but she couldn't see it. She could tell where Elijah's hand was, though, especially with the witch's body's reaction not even a few seconds ago.

Hayley really didn't even know what to say. Everything was finally falling apart.

Her baby was, apparently, never really hers to begin with, and after the day she had, Hayley had finally come to terms with losing her little Hope. Before she came back to the house, she had put everything in Elijah. Because the Original was all she had left.

Hayley had a plan; the other witch was telling her that no one can have three mates, two _maybe_ , but not three. So that meant that Morrigan had Elijah under her spell. The witch promised that she would break Elijah free...but Hayley wasn't really sure about the price of that spell. Even though she knew she had lost her baby...

While Hayley was lost in her thoughts, Morrigan fixed herself and got up off of her mate and stood by Hope's crib.

"Hayley," the witch said softly, catching the wolf's attention. The absolute grief on the wolf's face was familiar and Morrigan had a harder time hating the woman than before. She had lost a love to another woman before, and fuck did it hurt. "This isn't going to end well any way between us, but we need to think about Hope here. We can protect her, go to Jackson and fulfill your destiny. When she is old enough and wants to see you, Niklaus will send her straight to you. Just, please," Morrigan was not begging at all, "do not turn this into a fight. I don't want Hope to live with the hole I have inside of me being I couldn't talk to my birth-mother when all was said and done."

There was a struggle inside of Hayley, both Elijah and Morrigan saw it, but when she looked at Elijah, who was still sitting in the same position he had been when he had been with his mate so intimately, it struck something in the wolf.

The other side of the wolf won out. Hayley knew that Elijah who never do something like not only where anyone could see them but also near the baby. Her Elijah wasn't like that.

Morrigan closed her eyes and took a breath when she saw from the look on Hayley's face the fate she had chosen for herself. But she would do as Elijah had said: wait for Hayley to make the move.

For Hayley, since she had already lost her child, there was only one that she had left, and it was Elijah. And Hayley would do whatever it took for her to free him from that bitch's grasp.

Hayley's eyes went to the baby and walked toward the crib.

Neither Elijah nor Morrigan had moved though their eyes followed Hayley. Morrigan was the closest, and she would do whatever it took to keep that baby safe.

Even if it meant killing the baby's mother.

Hayley had some sort of possessed look in her eyes as she stopped near the crib. The baby was already lost, so why not try and fix the situation as best as she could?

When Hayley reached toward the child, her hand meant resistance. Her eyes snapped up to Morrigan who had her hand on the edge of the crib on her side.

"She is my _child_ , why can't I hold her?" Hayley almost growled but she remembered her last encounter with the witch earlier that day. Being calm would get her what she wanted.

Morrigan eyes hardened, "Because I know what you will do with her. We _know_ you wish to use your _child_ as a bargaining tool with a witch that only wants to kill her. I will give you one more chance, leave or I will kill you."

There wasn't any struggle this time. Hayley growled at Morrigan and went to push aside the crib only to find herself flying backward and crashing into the wall behind her.

Hope started crying and Elijah immediately went to his niece, picked her up gently, and was gone from the room before Hayley was even able to breathe again.

With a flick of her wrist, Morrigan summoned a wand that she hadn't used in over ten years. She aimed the white, ancient wood at Hayley.

With no regret in her heart, Morrigan preformed a spell that had started her down her life's path in the first place. "Avada Kedarva."

A green matching her eyes hit Hayley, and the wolf collapsed, her eyes frozen and lifeless as two males entered the room.

Morrigan didn't even notice them. She only chuckled darkly as she took in the wand in her hand.

"By death it starts and by death it ends. Life is full of such irony. That spell separated me from my birth-mother and it has done the same to Hope. On difference," she said, stopping momentarily as she noticed two of her mates make their way toward her, "that spell protected Hope instead of hurting her."

The differences as well as the similarities of her own beginning with Hope's only caused Morrigan to flat out laugh, and she didn't stop even when her mates held her.

"I just hope that she doesn't becomes as mad as I have become."

Niklaus and Kol only chuckle with the latter saying, "She can only be so lucky as I find your madness quite alluring," the youngest male Original then preceded to show her just how much he appreciated that madness.

~MAD~

Her mates had calmed her down somewhat after she had killed Hayley to protect Hope, but her sanity didn't stay long.

A phone call the day after had Rebekah and Morrigan making their way to well Marcel had called them. He said there was something he and Davina had to tell them, only when they got there, Morrigan quickly saw in their auras something similar to Hayley's.

There was a one-sided madness to them.

Morrigan figured out just what was going on when Davina confessed.

"You've been a great mentor to me, and I care about you, but he's my soul mate. And I'm sure you know that soul mate trumps mentor. Besides, isn't the student always supposed to surpass the teacher?" the young witch said as she threw her magic toward Morrigan in an effort to kill her.

What Davina didn't know was that Morrigan always had protection spells on her, but she was startled and caught off guard enough that she was thrown into the wall ten foot behind her.

Morrigan's rage only increased when she saw Marcel holding Rebekah back, and for him to successfully keep an Original away from her as well as the pained look on her sister's face, the red-headed witch knew that he was hurting her.

When she heard what he was whispering to Rebekah, Morrigan knew exactly what was going on.

That stupid witch who thought to take her daughter was manipulating everyone around them! She had convinced either with a spell, words, or even both Marcel, Davina, and Hayley that they could have their so called mates if they did something for her.

This idiot witch was crossing so many lines. Firstly, she was trying to sacrifice a child so she could achieve immortality, something Death was not liking. Mistake number one. Mistake number two was her interfering with actually soul mate bonds. Mistake number three, she fucked with the Mistress of Death, the Lady of Chaos.

Something inside of Morrigan exploded then, but it wasn't like when her Core exploded inward. No, this was cold. She was freezing up. Morrigan felt the witch in her that had been alive two thousand years ago, the one who kept Death's Order and the rest of the world's witches in check.

She was coming out, Seraphina, the sister of the strongest male witch that had ever lived.

Then, Morrigan was out. She lost consciousness just like she had the last two times she blacked out and went on a murderous killing sphere.

Inside her mind, Morrigan was listening to a song that she had always liked while her body was out murdering and spinning all sorts of blood.

 _I'm a whisper lost upon wind  
I'm the ember that will burn you down  
I'm the water that will drown you  
I'm a star that's just a black hole now  
I'm a terrifying danger  
I'm fruit decaying on the ground  
I'm a swallower of anger  
I'm the tree that falls and makes no sound  
I make no sound…_

When she woke back up, she found herself covered in blood with her three mates by her side: Niklaus was on her left, Kol on her right, and Elijah behind her. She was standing in the middle of a battle ground with dead wolves around her.

In front of her was Jackson and what was left of his pack.

Jackson knew that Morrigan was back to herself because she started blinking and looking around.

"I swear we had nothing to do with that witch! Or with Hayley trying to take _your_ baby. The ones stupid enough to take you on are dead, at your feet. We were not a part of it!" Jackson pulled off not actually begging or pleading with her, and that was what made her decide to roll with it.

Morrigan's death-green eyes softened as she looked at Jackson. She pitied him a bit; she knew what it was like being close to idiots and being blamed for their mistakes.

"I believe you," she told him, "But how can I trust you again? I trusted you to keep your pack in line, and they still attacked me, went after my child."

Jackson honestly couldn't see any way out of this. The curse had just been broken...why did this shit have to happen?

Niklaus had a solution. "I can turn you into hybrids..."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at that. They had no more doppelgänger blood, so how was his brother to do that?

Morrigan snapped her eyes to the mate on her left, and questioned him in the language that she hadn't spoken since Slytherin taught her (the language of his birth, an old form of Gaelic), "Did you ask me if I wanted to be a blood donner?"

Her other mates didn't know this information but didn't react to it at all.

Jackson flinched at the option. "How can we be out own faction if we are sired to you?"

Morrigan turned back toward the wolf. "Do you want to be cursed again?" a few of the wolves growled at her, but she ignored them. "You wouldn't be sired to Niklaus but to me. And I think you can trust me in that I wouldn't use said bond against you. In fact, I can probably limit the bond..." her voice trailed off as she started to think about it.

Honestly, Jackson was more terrified of Morrigan than Klaus, but he did trust her to keep things fair. That much he had seen of her over the last few months since he had been freed from the curse. And know, he knew he had no choice if he wanted peace.

With a reluctant nod of his head, he agreed to those terms.

Honestly, the Alpha wolf was really getting tired of all this fucking witches.

At least the bitch behind all this was dead.

~MAD~

Almost a decade later (but who was she to note the time), Hope had grown up fast.

When it came to the point where she had become of age (due to being part wolf, vampire, and witch, she grew up quite fast), Morrigan had taken the same approach her father had with her when it concerned her birth-parents. The red-headed with tried to be neutral, and it was hard, but she got through it.

Hope didn't hate her, just like Morrigan didn't hate Severus, but there was a bit of awkwardness that only Regulus could defuse.

That was a shock right there. Not too long after Delilah and the other threats were take care of, it was summer again, and her son tracked her down.

At first, they just thought the eleven year old boy had the whole "I have a sister" thing going on, but when she started getting older, it became quite clear that the two were mates.

That wasn't awkward at all.

What was really awkward was when William tracked her down and caught her making out with Niklaus (it was quickly turning into he was going to fuck her up against the wall), but when William showed up, it was quite the cold shower for Morrigan.

Niklaus was all for marking his territory and continuing with the fucking of his mate against the wall, but since his mate was not, he settled for holding her and glaring.

"So, this is the mate of yours I heard on the phone?" William asked, his voice and face clear of any emotion.

Before either could answer, Kol was came in, kissed Morrigan on the lips, and went for the door. "No, that was me. Goodbye, darling, I'm off to rescue your daughter from your human plaything."

Morrigan just shared an amused look with Niklaus before laughing softly. "Then you better not get distracted because his was your toy first!"

"And now his mine," Rebekah jumped right in as she stood by her brother. "Is this the ex-lover of yours that left you for another woman?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "I left him—"

"For another woman? Why was I not informed of this?"

Morrigan tried to look annoyed as Elijah glided in the room. Instead, she just jumped him, and when she was eyelevel with him she told him, "Because you were gone such a long time, I got bored. Niklaus and Kol can only keep me entertained for so long..."

Niklaus looked offended but a smug smirk took over. "You weren't complaining when I had you bent over my desk a few hours ago."

Rebekah scoffed. "Yeah, we heard you quite well. Why do you think Jeremy took Hope away from the house? You need to soundproof that room, darling sister."

Elijah then chuckled, "Then where would you get the ammunition to tease her so?"

After Elijah kissed her on the forehead and set her down, Morrigan blinked a few times as she just realized something. "Elijah is joking. Two times in less than a five minute span. Call Guinness!"

Elijah didn't look amused at that, but she could feel it through their bond.

"So, you have not one mate but three?" William asked, reminding them that he was still there.

Yeah, not one bit awkward.

~MAD~

"Hey, mom. Is Aunt Freya and Uncle Silas here? I was going to ask them to help me with a spell..." Hope asked her mother as she entered her father's study.

Morrigan was trying to write some stuff down, but it just wasn't coming. Instead, she focused on her daughter. "Can I help you with it?" she asked instead, as for the moment the red-headed witch couldn't remember where the other two were.

The smile on Hope's face told her mother that she knew why she had possed that question instead. "It's a surprise!"

Morrigan gave her daughter a small smile and a chuckle before to her witch mate.

Kol was behind her in less than a second. "What can I do for you, poppet?" he asked as he leaned down to no doubt start something but a few choice disgusted words and noises had him stopping.

Instead, Kol smirked at his niece and kissed his mate on the top of her head as if telling Hope to get her head out of the gutter.

"Where are Niklaus and Elijah?" Morrigan asked instead, and Kol didn't respond when Hope looked confused.

"Mom, has it been getting worse? I didn't ask about dad and Uncle Elijah, I wanted to know about—"

"They are together, my love," Morrigan looked amused. "I just didn't feel like saying that bastard's name. I still don't know how to feel about how Amara being dead, and he found her reincarnation in Freya. That's just...too weird for me. But if Death says so..."

Kol just chuckled at his mate before turning to his niece. "Go see my sister, little bit, she was supposed to go with them, but since she's a girl, she took forever getting ready."

"I heard that you, asshole!" Rebekah called through the walls. "I'm in my room, darling. I'll be leaving in a minute."

Hope just shook her head at the dynamics in her family before she waved to her mother and skipped off to her other aunt's room.

Now that his niece was gone, Kol, using his speed, picked up his mate, sat down in the chair, and had her in his lap before she could blink.

"How are you feeling, darling? It's been almost sixteen years since we met again in those dreams of yours," Kol said softly as he pressed his forehead against his mate's.

Morrigan only sighed. "Honestly? Considering all the shit we've been through, not just what happened when we first got to New Orleans, maybe just raising Hope and Regulus alone with _this_ fucked up family...I'd honestly have to have been mad just to go with you."

Kol threw his head back and laughed. "Darling, madness is well all the fun happens."


End file.
